Muggleborn who read Harry Potter
by Golart16
Summary: Jack is a muggleborn who read the Harry Potter series, and that's why he was so excited when he got his letter, how knowing the plot is going to help the trio? is he gonna tell the trio The truth? or should we call it the Quartet?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

Harry was sitting in front of Ron when the door of the compartment was opened. It was a boy, with a very curly dark hair and blue dark eyes. His eyes widened for a moment and then smiled,

"Hey! Can I get in? Everywhere else is full." The boy asked.

Harry nodded and Ron said "Sure!".

The boy sat down, "My name is Jackson, Jackson Kendall, But you can call me Jack."

He said, he was a little bit enthusiastic, though he tried to hide it.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley and this is Harry, Harry Potter."

"Oh Hey nice to meet you Ron, and you Harry." And then shook their hands.

Harry noticed that Jack didn't took an interest in him as the other did, though he still could catch him looking at him and then turn his face away.

"So what House do you think you'll be?" Jack asked.

"Gryffindor I think, all of my family were in this house." Ron said.

"I don't know!" said Harry

"I think you'll do great in Gryffindor. your parents were there, did you know?" asked Jack

Harry Shook his head.

"and what house you think you'll be in?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, I think I'm a Ravenclaw, but I really want to be in Gryffindor, though I'm a muggle-born so I can't tell."

"you know too much for a muggle-born, where did you know all this from?" asked Ron

Jack didn't expect this question. "Errm.. Reading, I read a lot, that's why I may end up in Ravenclaw."

"What's a muggle-born?" asked Harry

"It's a wizard or a witch which their parents are muggles," said Jack, "I suppose you know what does the word "muggles" means?!"

"Yes, Hagrid told me" said Harry

"who's Hagrid?" asked Ron

"The gamekeeper of Hogwarts" answered Harry and Jack together

"Do you know him?" asked Harry turning to Jack who was sitting next to him

"No, just read about it somewhere."

"Anything off the cart, dears?" it was the trolley witch, Ron didn't take anything since he brought sandwiches from home, while Jack and Harry got some of everything. Harry, Ron and Jack swapped for their sweets (and sandwiches), and the ride went along, until the door of the compartment slid open again, it was a bushy haired girl with large front teeth.

"Has anyone seen a toad? a boy named Neville has lost one." She asked

Jack then took his wand out and said "Accio toad".

And then a toad came out from under the seats and straight to Jack's hand,

"Here it is, and I'm Jack by the way" he gave her the toad.

The three of them Harry, Ron and the girl looked surprised, "Thank you, and I'm Hermione."

She said and then turned to face Harry and Ron "and you should be Harry Potter, am I wrong?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "and I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" said Ron while eating his Sandwich

"Pleasure." Said Hermione, and turned to Harry and Jack "You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And then she left.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it" said Ron, and looked annoyed.

Jack smirked on him. "What?" shouted Ron.

"Nothing. Though I think she looks like a good person" Jack said, and Ron Sneered.

For the fourth time this ride, the compartment door slid open again. This time it was three boys, one of them had a pale skin and blonde hair, and he looked at Harry in interest. The other two boys who were thickest and looked extremely mean, and stood behind the pale boy like bodyguards.

"it is true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking.

"And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigget. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"Maybe I can help you with being less prejudiced, racist arrogant brat." Jack said while standing up.

"It's not of your business, Mudblood" Malfoy said.

Ron gasped while Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is," said Harry "and thank you, but I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself." he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. He turned around and left.

And then shortly after, the train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice:

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"Har


	2. Chapter 2

A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes, professor McGonagall as they were told, stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. They were in the great hall and the sorting ceremony was about to begin.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

And the sorting began, each student sat on the stool and the hat shouted the house loudly, the next name was "Granger, Hermione!".

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

"Kendall, Jackson!".

"Good luck" Ron and Harry whispered to him. He Smiled at them.

He walked to the stool, confident, though he looked a little bit nervous. He sat down put the hat on, and after a minute of silence the hat shouted loudly "GRYFFINDOR!" he took the hat off, smiling from ear to ear walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione.

Neville and Malfoy were sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively, There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table and sat next to Jack and Hermione and got into the conversation.

Ron was sorted into Gryffindor also, and the feast began.

After a while, Harry who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again.

Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes - and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"N-nothing."

The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look - a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy, Ron's brother and Gryffindor perfect.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

"Though I don't think Snape is the reason of your scar hurting" said Jack, Harry looked at him surprised. "it might be Quirrell, there is something fishy about the turban."

"What?" said Percy, looking at Harry weirdly. "everybody knows that it's full of garlic, because he afraid of vampires."

"Vampires!?" asked Hermione "are they real? Cause I didn't read about them anywhere."

"Yes they are" said Jack, "but don't worry, you won't meet any of them here"

"Then why he's wearing his turban here?" asked Hermione.

"Exactly!" said Jack, looking at Percy waiting for his response.

"He's a paranoid!" said Percy.

"Yeah, I remember he keeps stuttering." Said Harry recalling his memory from Diagon ally.

"you mustn't judge a book from its cover" said Jack.

"I assure you that professor Quirrell won't hurt you" promised Percy.

Jack didn't look convinced, neither Hermione.

The feast went on and it was the time for them to go to bed, so they did. Harry shared the dorm with Jack, Ron and three other boys, one of them were the boy who kept losing his toad.

"I think I'm going to sleep, I feel so tired" declared Ron while he was yawning.

The other boys also went to sleep except Harry who was staring out of the window, and Jack who was reading a book.

"How did you know my Scar hurt?" asked Harry curiously.

"it was obvious," said Jack "your hand clapped to your forehead."

Harry looked at him, he wasn't sure he was telling the truth completely.

"why did you think it was Quirrell?" asked Harry.

"Well, I'm not sure. But if I wanted to hide something, this turban would be a great idea" Jack answered.

He took his eyes off of his book and looked at Harry, "you said you met him at Diagon ally." Jack stated, "Didn't you think he acted a little bit weird?" he asked.

"Well, yes. But he's paranoid after all," said Harry, "and that doesn't prove anything".

"As you like," Jack said and continued reading "but there is something I want you to think about." He looked at Harry again, "Do you know where Quirrell was this summer?" asked Jack.

"No," Harry answered honestly.

"Albania," said Jack "he had a journey in the forests of Albania." He stopped for a moment "Do you know what is also there?"

"No," Harry answered again.

"Voldemort." Said Jack.

Harry paled, what does Voldemort have to do with Quirrell, after all Quirrell is a paranoid and he really wondered how Quirrell survived the forests. "So you say…" Harry started to say,

"I didn't say anything," Jack cut in. "but I want you to think about it."

And Jack got back to his book, Harry looked for a moment in Jack's direction, where did he know all of that from? 'Reading' Harry thought to himself, and then turned back to stare out of the window.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Harry, Ron and Jack woke up and wore their robes and went down to eat breakfast. they sat on the Gryffindor table,

"What do we have first today?" asked Jack while eating.

"we have double potions first, with the Slytherins" said Harry.

Jack stopped eating suddenly, "Hey Harry, do you know what would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked confused, "What?!"

"Draught of Living Death, and it's a very strong sleeping potion, remember that." said Jack

"Okay!" said Harry getting more confused

"and if you want a bezoar you should look for it in a stomach of goat" added Jack

Harry now was lost. Why is Jack telling him that?

"and there is no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane they are the same plant" said Jack and got back to eating

"why are you telling me that?" asked Harry who was totally confused at that moment

"just thought you ought to know" answered Jack.

After breakfast they headed to the dungeons where they learned potions.

Snape, started the class by taking the roll call, and paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new celebrity."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands.

Snape finished calling the names and warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

Snape started to talk about the art of potion and that he can teach you how to brew glory, and bottle fame and etc.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

He looked at Jack, he was writing on his parchment and didn't look up, " Draught of Living Death, and it's a very strong sleeping potion, sir" he answered.

Snape narrowed his eyes, and Harry saw Jack smiling without looking up.

"where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked again.

Harry was confused, how did Jack predict the questions that Snape was going to ask him, was starting to get a little bit scared of that boy "Stomach of a goat, sir?" said Harry.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "What is the difference, Potter, between a monkshood and a wolfsbane?"

Jack looked up, and Harry looked at him, Jack smirked.

"They are the same plant, sir" Harry answered.

Snape narrowed his eyes and turned to the class "why aren't you writing this down?"

"No need to thank me" Jack whispered to Harry

"How did you know he's going to ask me those questions?" Harry asked

"Talking is not allowed in class, even if you are Harry Potter, Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry Glared at Snape and got back to his potion.

-3-3-3-

At lunchtime, Harry, Ron and Jack were sitting on Gryffindor table. While they were eating an owl arrived to Jack, it was the Daily prophet.

"GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day."

Jack frowned, and showed it to Harry, he was horrified.

"what do you think?" asked Jack

"it's the day I was there," and then Harry realized something "and Hagrid emptied the vault number 713"

"and?" asked Jack.

"and what?" Harry returned.

"what did he took from the vault?" asked Jack

"I don't know, it was a small package" answered Harry

"and it was brought to here, wasn't it?" asked Jack

"it was" said Harry "what are you trying to say?"

"think with me, who also was in Diagon Ally on that day?" Jack asked

"not that again!" Harry groaned

"no, just listen to me" said Jack "isn't it weird that when it was in Gringotts Quirrell was there and in the same day a Dark wizard broke in to Gringotts. And now it's here, Quirrell is also here?" asked Harry

"it's an incident, that doesn't prove anything" said Harry

Jack took a breath, and got back to his lunch.

-3-3-3-

A week later, it was their first flying lesson. Unfortunately, the boy who kept losing his toad, Neville, was too nervous and kicked off of the ground before the whistle, and got himself a broken wrist.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.'" She said to the class and left with Neville, who dropped his rememberball, to the hospital.

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off.

He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called,

"Come and get it, Potter!" Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move you'll get us all into trouble."

"No, he won't" said Jack "it's an act of bravery, we are Gryffindors after all. and trust me, he won't even get detention"

Hermione looked horrified.

Harry had ignored her, and kicked off to face Malfoy.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, sneering.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down. next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball. wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching. he stretched out his hand, a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!"

His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling.

"Never, in all my time at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "how dare you, might have broken your neck"

Gryffindors tried to defend Harry but she didn't listen to them, and Harry followed her.

Hermione turned to Jack "See?! Now he's in trouble, I told you." She said

"No, he's not," said Jack smirking. "McGonagall won't let this talent slip through her fingers. She will let him play Quidditch with the team." He said, still smirking. "but don't tell anyone wood would like to keep it as a secret."

"and why are you so sure?" asked Hermione

"I know McGonagall wants to win the Quidditch cup more than anything. And wood wouldn't want everyone to start talking about his seeker." Jack answered

"we'll see about that" she said, "So, are you coming to the library today?" she asked.

"Yes, we have to finish the essay for Snape before tomorrow." He answered as they walked toward the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

In the evening they were sitting on the Gryffindor table while Harry was telling him what happened after he went with McGonagall. Hermione turned to face Jack,

"How did you know?" asked Hermione whispering so Harry and Ron won't hear her.

"Well, I kind of know how people think and act." said Jack, "you see, my mother is a psychologist and I may have inherited her talent, and I also read a lot of books about psychology." He lied. He didn't want to tell them the truth, not yet. though he considered telling Hermione.

"Oh, so are you going to be a psychologist when you grow up" she asked.

"if I was a muggle I would." He answered.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" said Malfoy from behind them, they turned to face him.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only, no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

"Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other. "What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"don't tell me you are going Harry." Said Hermione looked horrified.

"it's not of your business" Ron answered her.

"No," said Jack. "no one is going, can't you see it's a trap? He wants you to be expelled so bad. And besides, he is a coward, I doubt he will be there."

"and if he was there and I wasn't? he will think I'm a coward!" said Harry

"do you really care about what Malfoy thinks?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"No." said Harry, looking down.

"then this is settled" said Hermione, glaring at Ron who was glaring back.

-4-4-4-

A week later, Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room when Jack went running to them.

"what happened?" asked Harry

"where is Hermione?" asked Jack

Ron narrowed his eyes. "why would anyone ask about where Hermione is she's a nightmare" he said

"she spends most of her time in the library" Harry answered

"come with me" said Jack who started to walk toward the common room exit, "there is something I need to tell you" he said to Harry and Ron who was following him.

They arrived to the library and found Hermione reading a thick book, they went to sit next to her, she greeted them.

"so what's the thing you wanted to tell us?" asked Ron

"what thing?" asked Hermione

"today I got lost, and got to the second corridor on the third floor." Started Jack

"the forbidden corridor" Hermione muttered under her breath

"Exactly," continued Jack " and there was a huge three headed dog"

"Bloody Hell" muttered Ron

"but that's not all" said Jack, "he was sitting on a door. He was guarding something"

"the package of vault number 713" said Harry to himself

"that was what I thought it is" Jack said

They were all in silence, even Ron and Hermione stopped glaring at each other.

-4-4-4-

After lunchtime they went to visit Hagrid, when Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks.

Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang back."

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears.

Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"Hagrid, I would like you to meet my friends, Ron, Jack and Hermione" he said introducing them to Hagrid

"Nice to meet ya boys" he said "how is yer school year going so far?"

"Harry is going to be the youngest Quidditch player in century" Ron said, enthusiastic

"and Jack was almost killed by a giant three headed dog" said Hermione

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How did you know about Fluffy?" asked Hagrid

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah! he's mine. bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"we know he is guarding something," said Hermione "Jack saw the door"

"and we know it's the package from Gringotts" said Harry

Hagrid paled, "I'm not supposed to tell ya anything, so don't ask me. it's not of anybody business what Fluffy is guarding, it's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel-" Hagrid's hands clapped to his mouth.

-4-4-4-

The next week, they spent all of their free time at the library searching for more information about Nicholas Flamel, and Jack brought a lot of chocolate frogs. Hoping to get Dumbledore card, though he had kept the one he got on the train, but his friends started to grow suspicious.

"look what I've found!" said Jack

They all gathered around him. "did you call us to look at Dumbeldore card?" Ron raised an eyebrow

"Don't you read people?" asked Hermione " _Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel._ " She read loudly.

Then her eyes widened, "wait for me here" and ran out of the library.

Ten minutes later she was reading to the other three "Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" she stopped for a little while and then continued "The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)."

"The dog is guarding the Philosopher stone!" declared Harry triumphantly whispering

"Exactly!" said Hermione and Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up, Jack was already awake, Reading.

"Good morning" said Harry

"Good morning, Harry" said Jack, while reading

So Harry wore his robes and sat at his bed, it was Halloween. His parents died on Halloween. He kept staring out of the window. After one hour they were heading to the charms class.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs, Harry was with Jack. However, Ron and Hermione ended up paired together, though both of them didn't like it.

It was very difficult, Harry swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Though Jack did it from his first attempt.

Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

Ron was in a bad mood by the end of the class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry and Jack as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, Jack raised an eyebrow. "she's a nightmare, honestly. " continued Ron.

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face and was startled to see that she was in tears.

"what did she do to deserve this? She only tried to help you! And for your information, I can stand her" Jack said to Ron, and then tried to catch up with Hermione.

Neither Hermione nor Jack did turn up for the next class. At lunchtime, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone, while Jack was standing outside, trying to convince her to get out, but he met no success.

Ron felt uncomfortable.

-5-5-5-

After hours of persuading, Jack was still standing out there.

"get out Hermione, you're not a nightmare" Jack yelled to the girls' toilet

"leave me alone, no one can stand me" she yelled back

"I can stand you Hermione, you're my best friend" he answered her.

She got out, Finally. "R-really?" she asked

"of course you are" said Jack and they hugged

"don't let Ron ruin your Halloween, I'm sure it'll be a great day" Jack said while they were heading to the Great hall

They entered the Great hall and sat at Gryffindor table.

As soon as they sat, Ron stood up and started walking toward them, as soon as he approached them, Hermione spoke without looking at him, "How can I help you, Weasley?"

Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I wanted to say sorry for what I had said earlier" he muttered why he was looking at his feet

"it really doesn't matter," Hermione said "not that I care for what you say" she said, Ron raised an eyebrow, "you may go now." She said, ending the conversation.

Ron looked shocked, he looked at Jack whose face expression said that she didn't mean it, and left.

Harry and Ron spent the rest of the afternoon trying Harry's new nimbus 2000, while Hermione and Jack were at the library reading.

-5-5-5-

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Jack was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll in the dungeons. thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy was in his element.

"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

Jack turned to face Hermione "let's go beat that troll down!"

"No way! You heard what Dumbledore said" said Hermione and looked at Jack disapproving

"C'mon Hermione, it'll be fun" said Jack enthusiastically

She looked shock "do you really think fighting a troll is fun? We can't do it!" said Hermione

Jack smirked "we'll see about that!" and ran in the opposite direction of the prefects and the other students

Hermione was shocked, but then started following him while muttering "boys!" under her breath.

They arrived to where the troll was, the girls' toilet that Hermione was crying in before, the troll has already ruined half of the toilet.

"look at this!" he said to Hermione, "Wengardiom Laviosa".

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

And then Harry and Ron arrived, they looked at the troll shocked and the at Jack and Hermione, there was a long silence before Harry spoke,

"is it died?" he asked

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at the four of them. They had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. "What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Jack stepped forward, "Well, Hermione was in the toilet crying all the day, and didn't know about the troll so we came to warn her, but the troll arrived first so we had to fight him in order to save our friend, Gryffindors are brave and loyal aren't they?" McGonagall looked stunned.

Ron now stepped forward "I'm sorry for what I have said before Hermione, I didn't mean it."

"your apologies accepted" Hermione said

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go." Professor McGonagall said, and they left the bathroom.

"Brilliant!" said Ron on their way to the Gryffindor tower "you're such a good liar you know?" he said to Jack, Jack smirked.

"why did you come?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron

"we saw you and Jack running in the opposite direction, we couldn't leave you face the troll alone" said Harry

"though you did it pretty well" Ron looked impressed

"Jack did it, I just was there" said Hermione

"don't be modest!" said Jack

"though why did you follow the troll?" asked Harry and Ron

"Jack thought it would be fun" said Hermione

"well it was" said Jack

"typical Gryffindor!" muttered Ron under his breath

some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of the match, Gryffindor against Slytherin, Harry was very nervous he didn't eat anything at breakfast.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes. And the game began.

Suddenly, after a little while, Hagrid, Jack, Ron and Hermione realized that Harry's broom was acting weirdly, it was as though the broom was trying to buck him off.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Ron whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic. no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced.

"Look," Hermione gasped, "it's Snape."

"He's doing something, jinxing the broom," added Hermione.

"let me see!" Jack grabbed the binoculars, "Look at Quirrell, he's also keeping an eye contact with the broom and muttering something" Jack told her

"what?" she said shocked and grabbed the binoculars, "He really is!" said Hermione looked horrified

"what we're going to do?" asked Ron, also shocked

"Leave it to me!" Hermione said

Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron and Jack turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer.

Suddenly, all of the school turned their eyes from Harry to Snape and Quirrell who were trying to turn off their burning robes. Up in the sky, Harry was again able to get up to his broom.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick. He hit the field on all fours, coughed and something gold fell into his hand.

He caught the golden Snitch. Gryffindor won the match.

-6-6-6-

"it's Snape," said Ron. "we saw him, He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"and Quirrell also did!" added Jack, Ron and Hermione agreed.

They were now at Hagrid's hut drinking tea.

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape or Quirrell do somethin' like that?"

"I found out something about Snape," Harry told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal the philosopher's stone."

Hagrid paled. "How did you know about the stone?" He was shocked

"We had our researches" grinned Jack

"and Snape is trying to steal it" added Ron

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione.

"and Quirrell also. Don't forget Quirrell!" said Jack

"don't be silly, both of them helped protecting the stone.." Hagrid said, "I shouldn't have said that" he muttered

"then there is other protections?" asked Hermione in relieve

"you already know more than ye should, I'm not tellin' ye more" Hagrid said

-6-6-6-

It was Christmas morning, when Harry woke early in the morning, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed.

"Merry Christmas," said Ron and Jack while playing Wizard chess as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe.

"Merry Christmas!" said Harry enthusiastically, and started to open his presents.

"what did you get?" asked Ron

"It's flute from Hagrid," he said and unwrapped the next present "and this is from my aunt and uncle, fifty pence." He said, and moved to the next present.

"oh no, she's made you a Weasley sweater" groaned Ron who turned to be red

Harry looked confused at Ron, and then looked for the card. It was from Mrs. Weasley, "I told her you weren't expecting any presents" he added

"that's nice of her" smiled Harry

And then moved to the next present, it was candies from Hermione.

"now open my present!" said Jack

Harry opened Jack's present, it was a book called "How to be an Animagus"

"what is an animagus?" asked Harry

" Animagus is a wizard who can turn to an animal" explained Jack

"like professor McGonagall?" asked Ron

"yes, that's right" said Jack, "and I already started to train on it and thought that you two and Hermione would like to join me"

"then why didn't I get one?" asked Ron

"yes you did, but you saw it's a book and didn't open it" said Jack, smirking at Ron

Ron went to search for it

"so what animal do you turn too?" asked Harry

"I don't know yet," said Jack "you'll need to train a lot before you know what is your animagus form"

"there's still a last package" said Ron after he went back

This only left one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds.

Jack looked interested and Ron gasped. "I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is, they're really rare, and really valuable."

"What is it?" Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is. try it on."

Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell. "It is! Look down!"

Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone.

"There's a note on the floor!" said Jack

Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words:

 _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to you._

There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. Ron and Jack were admiring the cloak.

He wondered who sent it.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Harry told Ron and Jack about what happened last night. He had been in the Restricted section in the library, and was almost caught by Filch and Snape before he went to an old empty classroom. And there he found a mirror that showed him his family.

"You could have woken me up," said Ron, crossly.

"You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror."

"I'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron said eagerly.

"And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone."

"I don't think it shows us our families" said Jack, "if it is what I think it is, then it's the mirror of Erised, and it shows us our greatest desire"

"and if we got caught? After all three under the cloak it's not easy to run away in case that Filch or Snape appeared" said Harry, concerned.

"leave that to me!" said Jack.

At the evening, they were preparing to go, they were under the cloak. Harry pulled a parchment out of his pocket.

"What is this?" Ron asked

"You'll see!" said Jack and pulled his wand out "I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good" he whispered and at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that Jack's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs"

"Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP"

Harry and Ron looked amazed at the points that were representing them. And then, they made their way to the old classroom.

"where did you get this map from?" asked Harry

"Fred and George" said Jack, "I overheard them while they were talking about it, and told them my uncle was a wizard, and that his friends called him Padfoot. So they agreed to lend it to me" Jack added while smirking at Ron

They arrived to the classroom, they entered and took the cloak off. Harry ran to stand in front of the mirror, and called Ron and Jack to come and see his parents

"I doubt we'll be able to see them, Harry" said Jack who had a little sad smile on his face

"why?" asked Harry

"Because, only you can see your greatest desire" said Jack and moved to stand in front of the mirror

Harry watched him, he was thinking and looking at the mirror as he was trying to solve a riddle, and then his eyes widened, and his hand clapped to his pocket.

"what do you see in the mirror?" asked Harry curiously

"I see myself in a huge library with a lot of books" Jack answered

Ron and Harry broke in laughter, Jack rolled his eyes.

"My turn now!" said Ron and moved to stand where Jack was standing, and was staring at his image transfixed. "what do you see?" asked Jack

"I look older, and I'm head boy! I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to, and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup, I'm Quidditch captain, too."

"let me have another look" Harry said to Ron

"You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time."

"You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents."

"Don't push me"

A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion. They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking.

"Quick!"

Ron threw the cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door. Ron, Jack and Harry stood quite still, thinking the same thing, did the cloak work on cats? After what seemed an age, she turned and left.

"This isn't safe, she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on." And Ron pulled Harry and Jack out of the room back to Gryffindor tower.

-7-7-7-

The rest of the holiday was gone before Harry noticed, He spent it either playing Wizard chess with Ron and Jack, or reading his Animagus book. So, Harry went back to his normal routine.

One afternoon, he was walking toward the castle after Qudditch training when he recognized a black hooded figure heading to the forbidden forest. He decided to follow it.

When he got closer he realized it's Snape, on his Nimbus 2000 he was flying above him as the forest got darker and darker.

"... d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..."

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all."

Harry leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I -"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him.

"I-I don't know what you…"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't …"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.

Harry got back to the common room.

"Where have you been?" asked Ron, who was sitting at the same table with Jack and Hermione, working on their potion essay.

"There's something I need to tell you!"

He told them what he had heard in the forbidden forest.

"So Snape wants to know how to get through Fluffy, and he wants Quirrell to help him!" said Ron

"and Quirrell isn't going to tell him." Added Hermione

"It's weird!" said Jack, "are you sure of what you've heard?" he asked

"Absolutely!" said Harry

"What's weird?" asked Ron

"Don't forget that Quirrell also tried to kill Harry in the Quidditch match against Slytherin" said Jack, "I thought they were partners!"

"maybe both of them are after the stone but each one is working individually?" asked Hermione

"Maybe…" said Jack


	8. Chapter 8

When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.

It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate.

Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused. "So - yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy." Hagrid frowned at him.

"0' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It Was almost stolen outta Gringotts "

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.

"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

"Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid.

Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too.

"Hagrid, what's that?" In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's er..."

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"What is it?" asked Harry again

"It's a Norwegian dragon egg" said Jack "I read about them"

"that's all you do" said Ron rolling his eyes, Jack ignored him

"How did the stranger look like?" asked Jack

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."

He saw the four of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head, that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

"And did he… did he seem interested in Fluffy?" asked Jack.

"Well, yeah, how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep… " Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out.

"you shouldn'ta told him that!" said Harry

"and I also found something very weird on the map of the Marauders" said Jack as he pulled out the map and activated it. "See, wherever the point of Quirrell is, there is another point near it, someone who is called Tom Riddle" finished Jack, Hagrid looked as his color had been stolen.

"T-tom R-riddle?" he asked in whisper

"what is it Hagrid?" asked Hermione and Harry

"Well, it happens to be that Tom Riddle is the real name of Voldemort" said Jack

"H-how did you know?" asked Hagrid

"I have done my researches" said Jack

"but that's impossible, the Map is wrong" said Ron

"Sorry to disappoint you Ron, but the map is never wrong!" said Jack

They all looked at each other in silence. "who's after the stone" asked Hermione

"Quirrell!" said Jack "and I think Snape was trying to stop him, because every time after he was alone with Quirrell he went to professor Dumbeldore's office"

"How did you know?" asked Ron

"The map" answered Jack "and for the turban, I think Voldemort is under it, this is the only explanation for his point on the map"

"You knew" said Harry "you told me on the first day of the school year's feast that there is something fishy about that turban"

"I only had my suspicious" answered Jack "and of course Voldemort would want to use the stone to come back to his full body"

"Isn't he dead?" asked Ron

"No" answered Jack

"What are we going to do?" asked Hermione

"follow me" told them Jack

"Sorry, Jack. I need to stay here and care for the dragon egg. But don't tell anyone, I'll be in trouble" said Hagrid

"Don't worry" Jack assured him

And they headed to the headmaster office, they arrived to the Griffin statue "We need a password" Ron said

"It has to be a kind of sweets" said Jack

"Chocolate frog" said Ron

"Marshmallow" said Harry

"Marshmallow?" asked Ron

"It's a muggle sweet" said Hermione

"Lemon drops" said Jack

The griffin statue started to turn around and within seconds there were stairs, "Brilliant!" said Ron

They walked up the stairs, knocked the wooden door and entered to the headmaster office, It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. Several curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. Dumbledore first looked surprised, but then his face was normal again.

"Harry, nice to see you. And Mr. Weasley, Mr. Kendall and Mrs. Granger" said Dumbledore "How did you know the password"

"We need to talk with you about something" said Jack, "and Please, call me Jack"

"Of course come in," he said as he conjured four chairs "sit down"

They sat down and Jack started to speak "Voldemort is in the castle, we are afraid he had possessed Quirrell, he is in the back of his head, under the turban. He is after the sorcerer's stone," He pulled a red stone from his pocket and put it on the desk, "we think it should be protected in your office, and no one, even the teacher should know. I had managed to get it because I believe that in the first opportunity Quirrell will attack, and he knows how to get through Fluffy." Dumbledore and the other three looked shocked, for different reasons of course.

"Oh well, thank you." Said Dumbledore "if you don't mind Jack to stay here a little bit after your friends, I need a word with you"

"Yes, professor" said Jack


	9. Chapter 9

"So, How did you get the stone?" asked Dumbledore

They were alone now, Jack and Dumbledore in Dumbledore's office

"The mirror of Erised, I desired the stone the most, but not to do anything with it, just to hide it and protect it from Quirrell" Jack answered

"Did you know about the mirror?" asked Dumbledore

"I read about it" said Jack

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" asked Dumbledore

Jack put his Occlumency shields up, but the attack wasn't coming. He considered to tell Dumbledore about what he knows, but he still didn't want anyone to know, but he was sure he can trust Dumbledore. Not that he didn't trust his friends, but there will be a lot of questions he would like to avoid.

"No, sir" said Jack

"Okay then, you may go" said Dumbledore

"Thank you, professor" said Jack and left.

All that is left now is to wait for Voldemort to try and steal the philosopher's stone and then leave Quirrell's dead body after he find out that the stone is not at Hogwarts.

-9-9-9-

Norberta the Norwegian female dragon was growing too fast, it even bit Ron's hand and he went to the hospital, they decided to let Charlie take it to Romania, so Harry and Jack went to the tallest tower with Norberta under the invisibility, they gave it to Charlie, they were Happy to finally get rid of the dragon. Jack put the invisibility cloak and went down, they almost got caught by Filch, but fortunately he didn't walked to them

"But before we go back to the common room I need to bring something" said Jack

"What is it?" asked Harry

"a book that I need to read" said Jack

Harry rolled his eyes "can't you wait until tomorrow?" he asked

"No, I should do it now. No one should see me" said Jack

"Okay, but you are going in the wrong way, the library is from here" said Harry

"We're not going to the library" said Jack

They were in the seventh floor corridor, where the picture of a wizard teaching Ballet to trolls. Jack paced the corridor three times before a door appeared in the wall.

"Stay here, I'm going to bring it and then we'll go to Gryffindor common" said Jack and entered the room.

After five minutes he was back with a book "How to control fiendfyre? Why do you want to control fiendfyre?" asked Harry

"I think it could come in handy" answered Jack

Harry realized there was also a box with Jack, but didn't ask. He thought it was for the book.

They arrived to the common room, there was Hermione waiting for them "Why did you take so long?" she asked

"Jack needed to bring a book" said Harry

Hermione smiled at Jack, he felt butterflies in his stomach "Okay then, we should go to sleep it's already very late, Goodnight" she said

"Yeah, goodnight" said Harry

"Goodnight" said Jack

And they left for their dormitories, Harry went to sleep immediately. Jack sat at his bed, made sure everybody is sleeping and opened the box. It's Ravenclaw's lost diadem. He looked at it for seconds and then closed the box and put it in his bag. No one should know about it.

-9-9-9-

It was the end of the school year, and he was relieved to see Quirrell's chair empty, His plan went well. But still, there's a lot to do before Harry can defeat Voldemort. He already found the first Horcrux and was training every week on controlling feindfyre in the come and go room, and he was starting to get good at it, though he still needed to work more.

"So, are you going to write for me?" asked Harry

"No, I won't miss you" said Jack smirking at Harry

"Jack!"

"Just Kidding, why so serious Hermione" Jack laughed

"I'm gonna write for you every week" said Ron

"Maybe it's easier to make a phone call" said Jack

"a What call?" asked Ron

"It's a muggle device that allows people to talk to each other even when they are far" explained Hermione

"Brilliant!" said Ron

"Here, this is my phone number. Whenever your aunt and uncle are out of the house you can call me" said Jack

"Thanks" said Harry

They got on the train, and took a whole compartment for themselves. They played Wizard chess, Jack showed them some of the fiendfyre trick, and talked about their last year and the next year. And they shortly arrived to king cross station. They got off the train and said goodbye to each other before their ways parted.

-9-9-9-

It was one of the sunny days of the summer. Jack was waiting in front of his house for something, and finally, a man appeared on the corner which Jack had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.

"are you ready Jack?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes, professor" said Jack

"Where did you told me we are going?" asked Dumbledore

"Little Hangilton, The Gaunts hut" said Jack

"Will you tell me what is the purpose of this visit?" asked Dumbledore

"Sorry professor, I can't tell you anything more than it's going to help us defeating Voldemort" said Jack

"Already then" said Dumbledore "on the count of three. One, Two, Three…"

And They apparated.

They were now standing in a country lane bordered by high, tangled hedgerows, beneath a summer sky. They walked down the path and arrived to their distance, the hut still stood there, though there wasn't anyone living in it anymore. There were protections around it.

"Do you think you can bring down these protections sir?" asked Jack

"Sure!" said Dumbledore as he pulled his wand out and made some complicated movements with it.

They stepped into the hut, it was dirty as always, Jack checked the wooden ground of the hut and checked under it, he found a ring "it's cursed!" said Jack

"let me see it!" said Dumbledore and checked the ring with some charms and removed the curse. "Here it is!" he gave it to Jack "are you going to tell me what is it?"

"Not yet professor" said Jack "I'll tell you when it's the right time"

Dumbledore frowned, but then his face expressions returned to normal

"Then I think we are done here, aren't we?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes, we are" said Jack

"Then I'm taking you back home, shall we?" asked Dumbledore, as he offered his hand to Jack, who took it, and then apparated.


	10. Chapter 10

Clutching his broken glasses to his face, Harry stared around. He had emerged into a dingy alleyway that seemed to be made up entirely of shops devoted to the Dark Arts. The one he'd just left, Borgin and Burkes, looked like the largest, but opposite was a nasty window display of shrunken heads and, two doors down, a large cage was alive with gigantic black spiders. Two shabby-looking wizards were watching him from the shadow of a doorway, muttering to each other.

Feeling jumpy, Harry set off, trying to hold his glasses on straight and hoping against hope he'd be able to find a way out of here.

An old wooden street sign hanging over a shop selling poisonous candles told him he was in Knockturn Alley. This didn't help, as Harry had never heard of such a place. He supposed he hadn't spoken clearly enough through his mouthful of ashes back in the Weasleys' fire. Trying to stay calm, he wondered what to do.

"Hey Harry! What are you doing here?" a voice behind him asked, he turned around to face Jack.

"Hey Jack, I got lost in the Floo. What are you doing here?" asked Harry

"Just buying some books" answered Jack

"Don't you get enough of books?" laughed Harry "I started to think you paid the hat to put you in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw" he recalled his sorting when the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin

"Actually, the hat was very confused at first, it wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but I insisted to be in Gryffindor" said Jack "did that happen to you as well, or just me" asked

"No, that didn't happen to me" Harry lied "do you know the way out of here?" he changed the subject

"Follow me!" said Jack and Harry followed him

"Jack! Harry! Over here!" they looked up and saw Hermione Granger standing at the top of the white flight of steps to Gringotts.

She ran down to meet them, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.

"Where is Ron?" asked Jack

"There!" she said and pointed at Ron, George, Fred, Percy, and Mr. Weasley

"Harry, We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far…" Mr. Weasley panted, and turned to face Jack "and you must be Jack!"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley" replied Jack

"Where did you come out?" Ron asked.

"Knockturn Alley," answered Jack

"and what were you doing in Knockturn Alley?" asked Ron, who turned to face Jack

"Buying some interesting books" said Jack

"I should've known that" grinned Ron

Mrs. Weasley now came galloping into view, her handbag swinging wildly in one hand, Ginny just clinging onto the other. "Oh, Harry! oh, my dear! you could have been anywhere…"

Gasping for breath she pulled a large clothes brush out of her bag and began sweeping off Harry's soot. Mr. Weasley took Harry's glasses, gave them a tap of his wand, and returned them, good as new.

"it's nice to meet you Jack, Ron have told us how you protected the stone from who-must-not-be-named" said Mrs. Weasley who turned to face Jack

"of course I won't be able to do so without their help" Jack blushed

"Don't be modest, we didn't know you had the stone until you gave it to Dumbledore" said Ron smirking at Jack

"and now we'll move on, next we'll bought the books from Flourish and Blotts" said Mrs. Weasley and started walking toward the bookshop, they all followed her.

There, in Flourish and Blotts was Gilderoy Lockhart signing his autobiographies, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were very excited since they were fans of him, while Jack seemed to dislike him, first he glared at him, rolled his eyes, and then disappeared behind the shelves.

When Lockhart saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted,

"It can't be Harry Potter?" The crowd parted, whispering excitedly

Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys.

Soon Harry found himself presented with the entire works of Gilderot Lockhart, and Lockhart announced that he will be teaching defence against the dark arts in Hogwarts this year.

He really disliked Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Harry had no trouble recognizing. It was Malfoy "Famous Harry Potter, Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." He added

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend" "Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. Ginny went scarlet as Ron, Jack and Hermione fought their way over.

"Oh, it's you" said Ron, "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started toward Malfoy, but Harry and Jack grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley." It was Mr. Malfoy

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids . . . I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny. "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Hermione, "The company you keep, Weasley, and I thought your family could sink no lower"

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, and a raw started

"Get him, Dad!"

"No, Arthur, no!"

"Gentlemen, please, please!"

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up"

Finally, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy were pulled apart, Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools.

He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He throw it in her cauldron, his eyes glittering with malice. "Here, girl! take your book, it's the best your father can give you" he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop.

Jack stepped forward and pulled out a black diary from the cauldron,

"is that yours?" he asked Ginny.

"No, I have never seen it before" said Ginny

Jack opened the diary "it's a dark artifact, it belonged to Voldemort"

"What?"

"Here, Tom Marvolo Riddle" Jack read what was written, "can I keep it?" he asked Ginny

"Yes, I don't want it" she looked at the diary with disgust.

Jack put the diary in his cauldron.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione and Jack were on the train, Hermione was very concerned about Harry and Ron, while Jack told her that they will find a way to get to Hogwarts, maybe by Floo network, or apparating side to side, but didn't mention a flying car.

She relaxed, they looked at each other, before both of them blushed and turned to read their books.

Soon, they were riding the carriage to the castle, and a while later they were sitting on the Gryffindor table in the great hall, they were chatting happily about the books they were reading, the sorting ceremony was over, and still Harry and Ron didn't appear, Hermione started to get anxious again, but Jack reassured her, so she smiled at him and then turned to eat.

During the feast, there were a lot of rumors running about Harry and Ron being expelled for crashing a flying car into the whomping willow, Hermione paled and looked at Jack who was still eating.

"What?" asked Jack

"When you said they were going to find a way, did you think about a flying car?" asked Hermione

"No, but I still have to admit that it's innovative" said Jack

Lavender Brown who was sitting next to them started to laugh very loudly, Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked as she's going to murder her. And then turned to Jack

"that's not funny! They are going to be expelled" said Hermione

"of course not! Harry is the boy who lived, he's supposed to defeat Voldemort, and Dumbledore is aware of that and won't let Harry be expelled" said Jack

She didn't look convinced but took his word for that, and returned to the feast.

The feast was over, and they were dismissed, Jack and Hermione arrived to the fat lady portrait

"There you are! Where have you been? The most ridiculous rumors, someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car"

"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry assured her.

"You're not telling me you did fly here?" said Hermione.

"Skip the lecture," said Ron impatiently, "and tell us the new password."

"It's 'wattlebird,' " she said as she glared at Ron

The Portrait of the fat lady swung open, and they headed to their dormitories and went to sleep.

-11-11-11-

It was almost Christmas, the Bird was flying above the seas, it was midnight. He was five minutes from his distance. He arrived to Azkaban, The wizarding prison, and entered one of the cells, the prisoner looked at the bird curiously, and then surprised when the bird transformed into a boy, with a very curly dark hair and blue dark eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Sirius Black

"My name is Jack" said Jack "and you must be Sirius Black, am I wrong?" asked Jack

"No, you are not" said Sirius, he was still in shock "how did you get in here?"

"I think you already realized I'm an unregistered animagus, and your cell doesn't contain animagus wards, since you are unregistered too"

"How did you know?" asked Sirius who was totally confused "and what are you doing here?"

"Well, I had befriended your godson, Harry, I came to tell you that he needs you, he might not be aware of your existence even, but he needs someone to care for him" said Jack "and besides, Pettigrew sleeps with him in the same dormitory"

"How did you know about Pettigrew" asked Sirius

"I know an animagus when I see one" said Jack "he's the rat pet of one of our friends"

Sirius was shocked, he closed and opened his mouth lost of words.

"I will explain everything once we are at Hogwarts" said Jack "So what do you say? are you coming?"

"but How?" asked Sirius

"Transform into your Animagus form, the Dementors can see they only feel, and since you'll be technically a dog they will feel something less than human."

He stood up and transformed into a big black dog, and so, a dog and an eagle were crossing the sea, it was very cold, but the happiness of being free again kept him warm.

-11-11-11-

The next morning, was the day they were going home for the holiday, Harry was going to the Burrow and was staying there, when the owls arrived, all the hall broke in whispers, it was on the first page, Sirius Black, one of the most dangerous and dark wizards, and Who-Must-Not-Be-Named right hand and most loyal servant.

Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't take it easy, they were horrified and joined the whispering, while Jack was reading the prophet, he didn't look surprised. He returned to his breakfast

"They say, he killed twelve muggles and a wizard in one curse" whispered Ron

"That's awful!" said Hermione

Dumbledore stood up, the hall fell silent "As you will all be aware, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business, They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises, or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said, and then sat down.

"What are Dementors?" asked Harry

"They are the guards of Azkaban" answered Hermione

"Bloody monsters" said Ron

"We should go prepare ourselves, the train will be leaving soon" said Jack

They all stood up and went out of the Great Hall


	12. Chapter 12

"Why're we stopping?"

The train was getting slower and slower, though they haven't arrived to London yet. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments. The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"'What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Harry.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!" Harry felt his way back to his seat.

"D'you think we've broken down?"

"Dunno..."

There was a squeaking sound, and Harry saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard..."

"Now, calm down, nothing that couldn't be handled" said Jack trying to calm them down, though he wasn't that successful.

Standing in the doorway, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water... he felt as he will never be happy again!

"Expecto patronum!" said Jack as he stood up, and a white figure spread out of his wand, it was a bird, the white bird fought the cloaked figure, and the dementor went out of the compartment

"are you okay?" he asked and looked at them

They looked surprised, "What was that?" asked Ron

"it's a dementor!" answered Hermione "but how did you manage to make a complete patronus? It's an advanced magic!" said Hermione

"I practiced it a lot" Jack shrugged his shoulders

"what they were doing here?" asked Harry, who was finally able to speak

"Searching for Sirius Black, I suppose" said Jack

The lights were turned on again, and the train began to move again.

Jack was suspicious about Pettigrew, he knew he will try to run away, so he petrified him with nonverbal spell, and Ron was easily convinced Scabbers went back to sleep.

They arrived to king cross station, Harry met Jack's mother who was waiting for him, and next to her was a big black dog, he also met Hermione's parents, before he headed to the Burrow with the Weasleys.

-12-12-12-

The Christmas break was over very soon, and they were back at Hogwarts, Hermione has managed to transform her hand into a cat's hand but not more than that, while Harry and Ron didn't make a big progress to be mentioned, though Harry had transformed his haired from black into dark brown, they didn't know Jack had already managed to transform completely to his animagus form.

Jack and Hermione were now spending time together more than any time before, not just at the library, but also in the common room and on the feasts, and they were paired in almost every class. She even agreed once to go to the Quidditch pitch and watch him fly in the trainings, since he made the team as a chaser.

He was starting to get really confused, he liked Hermione very much, and he couldn't deny, she also seemed to like him, but in the books she was supposed to end up with Ron and not him, but he wasn't in the books, does that mean that he's not supposed to be here then? Or it's just an alternative universe where he didn't exist, so it doesn't matter the future since it wasn't really existed?

It was confusing, one afternoon he was sitting in the library with Hermione, and he couldn't focus in the book he was reading, because of his overthinking.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione

"What?" he asked as his thoughts were interrupted

"What's wrong with you? You seem to be thinking of something all the time, and you are growing paler every day and your eyes are looking more tired every day" she answered

"Oh, it's really nothing, I'm reading this book and it's really interesting, so I can't stop reading it, and that's why I'm not sleeping enough" said Jack

She didn't look convinced, she looked him in the eyes

"Jack, don't lie to me. I know you very well, and I know when you are telling the truth and when you are not" Hermione said "I won't press on you to tell me, just don't lie to me" she continued

"Fine, I won't" he smiled at her "It's just that's a little bit complicated right now that I can't explain, but I will tell you when it's time" he said

"Thank you" she said smiling and still looking in his eyes

They looked in each other eyes for a little while, before they both looked away blushing in embarrassment. The rest of the time they spent without exchanging any word, and then went to the common room where they muttered to each other a "good night" and went to sleep.

Next morning, Harry and Ron felt that something was wrong with Jack and Hermione, who ate their breakfast silently, which wasn't regular, because usually they were talking to each other about a lot of things such as books or potion essays ant etc.

When they were going out of the Great Hall, Ron took Harry away, so they won't be overheard

"What's wrong with Jack and Hermione?" asked Ron

"I was going to ask you the same question" said Harry who was as confused as him

"do you think they had a fight?" asked Ron

"No, Hermione doesn't look angry" said Harry

"True" said Ron, and started to think

"Maybe someone hurt them, Malfoy?" asked Harry

"No, Jack won't let Malfoy get away with it" said Ron

"Maybe we should ask them?" asked Harry

"Yes, maybe…" said Ron "but not now, we should be heading to potions right now, or we are going to be late, again!" he finished

And they got down to the dungeons


	13. Chapter 13

The bird flight into the forbidden forest, not far from its edge where a big black dog seemed to wait for something. Jack transformed back to his human form, as the dog as well transformed into Sirius.

"Did you bring food?" asked Sirius, who was very hungry

Jack gave him the bag of food, Sirius immediately began to eat while Jack was sitting next to him reading a book silently until Sirius finished eating, and looked at Jack as trying to read something

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked

"What?" asked Jack who was interrupted

"You look as you didn't sleep for weeks" explained Sirius

"It's nothing" Jack said almost whispering

"I see" said Sirius who was now smirking at Jack

"What?" said Jack

"Who is she?" asked Sirius

"Who is who?" asked Jack

"Don't play it stupid Jack" laughed Sirius, Jack blushed

"It's not that" said Jack, red more than ever

"Of course it's not" said Sirius grinning

"Anyway, " said Jack "we need to plan how is Harry going to know the truth"

"Any ideas?" asked Sirius

"Actually," said Jack "there's one"

"Cool, what is it?" asked Sirius

Jack told him his plan, said Bye to Sirius, and then flight to the Owlery.

-13-13-13-

Harry and Ron were searching for either Jack or Hermione, the first place they thought of was the library so they ran to there, they found Hermione sitting and in front of her was a closed book, she seemed to be deep in her thoughts

"Hermione," said Harry "we would like to talk to you about something"

"What is it?" asked Hermione, still thinking of other things

"What is going between you and Jack? You didn't speak to each other all this morning" asked Ron

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione

"Don't think we didn't notice" said Harry "only yesterday you were talking to each other like there's no tomorrow, and now you are hardly saying 'good morning' to each other" Hermione looked down

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Harry

"It's just, it's…" she tied to say something, but instead started to cry

Ron and Harry looked to each other, not knowing what to do. She calmed down and stopped crying

"I want to be alone" said Hermione

"but… " Ron started to say

"Please, I just need to be alone" she interrupted him

"Okay, we will, but when you are ready to talk about it you will tell us, will you?" asked Harry

"Yes!" she said

They left her, and she started to cry again

They went to the Owlery where they found Jack

"What happened to your hair?" asked Ron

"What?" asked Jack and looked up

"It's blue and straight" said Ron

"it's not the matter now" said Harry "What's going on with you and Hermione?" he asked

"What do you mean?" asked Jack

"you didn't speak to each other this morning at all, just yesterday you wouldn't stop talking to each other" said Harry

"though your hair looks better that way, it matches your eyes" said Ron

"shut up, Ron" said Harry, and turned to face Jack again "she's crying in the library"

"What? What happened?" he asked, and looked very concerned

"Well, we don't know… we only asked what's going on with you two and she just started to cry and told us she wants to be alone" Harry said

Jack paled, and without any other word he left Ron and Harry behind and ran full speed to the library where he found Hermione, she turned her face to see who it is, and their eyes met

Both of them kept looking, not daring to break this moment

"Hey," said Jack, not knowing what to say

"Hey" said Hermione "nice hair"

"Thanks" he smiled briefly "What happened?"

"It's nothing" she turned back to her book

Jack thought of something to say, but didn't find any so he just went and sat next to her, and started reading his book

"How did your hair got blue and straight?" she asked

"It's my animagus color" he said

"it matches your eyes" she said

"Thank you" he blushed

She smiled and got back to her book, he looked at her for some seconds before he spoke again

"There's something I should tell you" he said

"What is it?" she looked up, her eyes shining hopefully

"I think…" he said

"yes?" she said, eagerly

Jack looked at her, he was so nervous

"I think that I like you" he said it so fast she didn't get what he said

"What?" she asked

"I think that I like you, and I wanted to know if you feel for me the same" he said a little bit slower, blushing more than ever

She smiled "Yes I do the same" blushing as well

Jack looked up, "You do?" he asked

"Yes I do" she smiled

Jack was very happy, he didn't know what to do

"are you sure it's just your animagus color? Because your hair is red right now" she said a little bit concerned, a little bit amused

"What?" he said and looked up to his hair

"are you a metamorphmagus?" asked Hermione

"I don't know" he said a little bit confused "if I was, then it should have been this way since I was a child"

"most of the times it is" Hermione said "but there are some who discover it later"

"How will I know for sure?" he asked

"try to change something in your appearance, just think of it" she said

His eyes now were green, and his hair was sunset orange

"did it work?" he asked

"Yes it did" she answered enthusiastically

"I think I should read more books about metamorphmaguses " he said laughing

"Reading, that's all you do" she said smirking

"you are not any better Hermione" he said, still laughing

He turned his eyes into dark blue, and his hair into curly dark brown

"we should go to the dinner before we are too late" he said

"Yes" she agreed

"and Hermione" he said "don't tell anybody about the metamorphmagus thing, can you?"

"Why?" she asked

"I don't want to be entertaining everybody aroumd" he said "and there's other thing,"

"What is it?" she asked

"I already managed to transform into my animagus form"

"Really?" she looked surprised "What is it?"

"I will show you later" he said

"Okay, I won't tell anyone" she said

"Thank you" he smiled

And they went to dinner, the Great Hall was almost empty, everybody had finished their dinner and went to their common room, except for some Ravenclaws.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room, they were waiting for Jack and Hermione, they didn't show up on dinner, Ron wanted to check in the library, but Harry insisted on giving them privacy, it was after curfew.

The portrait swung open, Harry and Ron stood up, Jack opened the door for Hermione and she looked at him smiling shyly and blushing, but stopped walking, shocked, when she saw Harry and Ron

"Where have you been?" asked Ron

"We just came from the Great Hall" said Jack "but we were stuck in a classroom that Peeves pushed us to it, why are you still awake?" asked Jack

"We were worried about you, you didn't show up on dinner" said Ron

"Oh, we are fine, more than fine actually" said Hermione

"Well, can you tell us what was going between you two since it's finally over?" asked Harry

Jack and Hermione looked at each other, both of them turned red

"Well, it was nothing, what matters is that's over" said Jack

"So, you are not angry at each other anymore" asked Ron

"Angry?!" said Jack and Hermione in surprise

"We already said they weren't fighting, Ron" Harry rolled his eyes at Ron

"No we weren't angry at each other" said Hermione frowning

"Then what?" asked Ron

"We are dating" said Hermione

Harry and Ron looked Shocked

"Congratulations!" said Harry still surprised

"When did that happen?" asked Ron

"Today, before dinner, after I left you in the Owlery I went to the library to see Hermione and it happened" said Jack

"did you.. did you kiss?" asked Ron

"Ron!" said Harry and Hermione

"What?!"

"No, we didn't" said Jack, embarrassed

"I'm so happy for you" said Harry

"Yes, Congratulations!" said Ron

"Thank you" said Jack

"and now, I'm going to sleep" said Hermione as she yawned

"me too, I guess" said Harry

They said "good night" to each other, Hermione hugged Jack, and all of them went to their dorms, Jack didn't sleep that night, he was thinking about a lot of things, about Hermione, and about what should be in the books, but he decided that he won't let the books control him, he will change the books.

-14-14-14-

It was May, Jack and Hermione have been together for four months now. Hermione had managed to transform completely into a cat, while Harry can turn his head into stag's head, Ron could only change his hair color into black.

All the school knew Jack was a metamorphmagus, one of cold February's days he woke up with a green hair because he was sick, and since then he changed his hair color everyday according to Hermione's taste.

On Friday's afternoon they went to visit Hagrid, Jack made sure that Ron had Scabbers, who was still petrified, and when they were on their way to Hagrid's hut, an enormous black dog appeared, he attacked Ron and grabbed him from his leg to the whomping willow, and got under them. Harry, Hermione and Jack followed it to the whomping willow but it attacked them and Jack's leg was wounded and started to bleed, Jack transformed into a big blue bird, Harry looked surprised, Hermione did not, he got to the tree and touched it in the spot the dog did and the tree froze

"When did you manage to transform completely?" asked Harry

"It doesn't matter now, let's go get Ron" he said

They went through the tunnel, Harry got to slither while Hermione and Jack transformed so they can get through it easier, they arrived to what seemed to be a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls, there were stains all over the floor, every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up.

"Where are we?" asked Hermione

"according to the Marauders' map it's the Shrieking Shack" said Jack

Hermione looked terrified and Jack went to assure here everything is going to be alright, while Harry went searching for Ron

"Harry, don't come, it's a trap!" they heard Ron screaming

Harry, Jack and Hermione ran toward the sound source, there was Ron sitting on the floor his leg was injured, and instead of the dog there was a man standing there, Sirius Black,

"Sirius, how nice to see you" said Jack

"Do you know him?" asked Hermione, Ron, and Harry surprised

"of course I do, his face is on every page of the newspaper" Jack said

Hermione almost laughed at this, but tried to not

"Can you be a little bit more serious?" asked Ron

"No, I can't but I'm sure Sirius can" he said, Sirius broke out with laughter

"That's not the time for your puns, Jack" said Ron rolling his eyes

"Then when it is?" asked Jack

"We are going to die!" shouted Ron

"I'm still too young to die" said Jack

"I am here" said Sirius

"Exactly!" said Ron

"Oh right, I almost forgot" said Jack "I believe there's something you want to tell us if you brought us to here"

"Or kill us" said Ron

"I don't think so, if he wanted to kill us, he wouldn't mind to bring us to here"

"That's right, there's something I would like to say to Harry" he said

"YOU BETRAYED MY PARENTS, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME?!" shouted Harry

"It's rude to interrupt people Harry" said Jack laughing

"maybe it's not the time for joking" Hermione whispered to him

"Well, it is" said Jack "because you don't know what's coming"

"What's coming?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron asked him

"Can you give me Scabbers?" asked Jack

"What?" asked Ron, shocked

"Please?" Jack insisted

Ron put his hand into his pocket and pulled Scabbers out

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, Scabbers is not an ordinary rat" announced Jack

"Did he lose his mind?" Ron asked Harry

"Well, not at all," Jack said "first, I can spot an animagus when I see one, and I knew Scabbers wasn't just a rat, and what made me so sure about it it's that his real name appears wherever Scabbers is on the map"

"The map?" asked Sirius

"The Marauders map, believe you know it, Padfoot?" asked Jack

"How did you know?" asked Sirius

"I'll answer that question later, but first you'll tell us the truth once and for all, but if you wish to help with forcing Pettigrew into his human form?"

"Pettigrew, you mean Peter Pettigrew?" asked Ron "You did lose your mind, this man standing there had killed him"

"Well, but the map never lies, and this proof made me know Sirius is innocent" Jack added

"Okay, let's assume Pettigrew is still alive, how do we know Sirius is an innocent? if I'm not wrong, he killed other twelve muggles in one curse"

"and that's what Pettigrew is going to tell us very soon" said Jack, and looked at Sirius "Ready?"

They raised their wand and a flash of blue-white light erupted from their wands, and the rat started to grow and slowly turned to be a very short man, hardly taller than Harry and Hermione. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top.

"Well, Hello Pettigrew" said Sirius looking mad at him


	15. Chapter 15

"Why isn't he moving?" asked Hermione

"I petrified him, back on Christmas, so he can't run away" said Jack

"Clever!" said Sirius

"How long did you know and didn't tell us?" asked Harry

"and if I did tell you, would you believe me?" asked Jack

"you also didn't tell us you stole the philosopher's stone last year" said Ron

"you can't blame him, he was trying to protect it" defended Hermione

"Thank you" whispered Jack

Sirius looked from Hermione to Jack, and then smirked at him

"So, she is…" Sirius started to ask

"Not now Sirius, " Jack interrupted "Well, when I knew about Pettigrew I contacted Remus Lupin, another friend of James and Lily Potter, who's known also as Moony, and asked him to tell me the whole story, and that's how I know about the real identities of the Marauders" Jack started "so he told me everything about you turning into an animaguses to accompany him, and until the day you killed Pettigrew, I didn't told him about Pettigrew being at Hogwarts, hopefully he'll read about it in the prophet" said Jack

"So who are the Marauders?" asked Harry

"Me, Remus, James, and this rat" said Sirius looking disgusted at Pettigrew

"My dad?" asked Harry

"Yes Harry, he also transformed into a stag" Jack told him

"What was his nickname?" asked Harry

"Prongs" answered Sirius and Jack together

Sirius looked at Jack in the corner of his eye, Remus won't let all that out

"and he told me that Sirius was James and Lily's secret keeper, and that Sirius killed Pettigrew" said Jack "but since I doubted the second information, I highly doubted the first, Sirius?" Jack turned to Sirius

"Well, it's my fault they are dead" said Sirius

"HE ADMITTED!" shouted Harry

"Wait!" said Jack "let him finish"

"but I never was the secret keeper of James and Lily" Sirius finished

"What?" asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione together

"Exactly!" said Jack "I assume you persuaded Lily and James to make Peter their secret keeper?" he asked

"Yes!" said Sirius "in the night James and Lily died, I went to check up on Peter, but I didn't find him, and there wasn't signs of struggle, so I know there was something really wrong"

Harry looked down at Pettigrew with disgust

"So, Scabbers betrayed my parents?" Harry asked "Then Why didn't he Kill me, he slept in the same dorm with me for two years"

"Well, actually one year and a first semester" corrected Jack

"still he didn't kill me" said Harry

"Because he never did anything for anyone unless he could see what was in it for him. Voldemort's been in hiding for eleven years, they say he's half dead. He wasn't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, was he?" said Sirius

Harry looked convinced

"and now, can I kill him?" Sirius asked Jack desperately

"No, we'll take him to Dumbledore, and he will get a Veritaserum in front of the minister"

"Did you know each other before?" asked Ron

"No" Jack denied, though Hermione looked suspicious

"Well, are we going?" asked Jack, and turned to Harry

"Yes, I suppose I believe you" he said

"Good, now Sirius get back into your animagus form" he said to Sirius and levitated Pettigrew who was covered with the invisibility cloak

They were now getting out of the Shrieking Shack, three boys a girl, one of the boys who was limping and levitating an invisible petrified man, and a dog, and made their way to Dumbledore's office, there they found Snape who was just departing the Headmaster office

" What would four young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this? Be careful people will think you are up to something" he looked at Harry

"We need to tell the Headmaster something" Jack said

"The Headmaster's busy right now" replied Snape

"It's very important, it's about Sirius Black" Jack said

Snape widened his eyes, "The password is 'Bertie beans'" he said and left

They said the password to the griffin statue, and they went up to the headmaster office, they knocked, and the door opened

"May we get in, professor?" asked Jack

"Of course my dear boy, come in" Dumbledore said

They entered, and sat on the chairs Dumbledore had conjured

"We have something to tell you" said Jack, and threw the cloak off Pettigrew, Dumbledore looked in surprise

"Pettigrew?" he asked

"Exactly, he's petrified, I did it so he couldn't run, because he's also an animagus" said Jack

"How did you know?" asked Dumbledore

"Well we saw him turning from Scabbers to this man, Jack forced him to in front of us" said Ron, who was still in shock after discovering his rat pet real identity

"Does that mean Mr. Black is innocent?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes, but I thought that you would like to question him with Veritaserum" Jack answered

"It's a good idea" said Dumbledore

"and you would like to call the minister to hear it" added Jack

"indeed I will" Dumbledore said, and Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other impressed by how Jack was giving Dumbledore instructions and the later was following them.

So he talked to one of the portraits and asked him to tell Fudge to come. Soon, the fire in the fireplace was glowing green and a portly little man in a long pinstriped cloak got out of there, when he first saw Pettigrew, he was shocked,

"Is this… Is this…" he tried to ask but couldn't complete the sentence

"Yes, he is Peter Pettigrew, and he is not died as we thought, but he is an animagus, and I think you would like to hear this amusing story from our little friend here" Dumbledore said to Fudge, and was holding a vial of Veritaserum

"May I?" asked Dumbledore

"You may," Fudge said, and Dumbledore slipped some Veritaserum in his mouth, and unpetrified him, "Mr. Kendall would you like to question Pettigrew yourself?"

"Yes," Jack said, and turned to face Pettigrew, who was chained to the chair

"Who was the secret keeper of Lily and James Potter?"

"I was"

"Where were you on the day of Lily and James's death?"

"In Malfoy manor, where the Dark Lord had taken the place as his head quarter?"

"What were you doing there?"

"I told him the information he needed, and then decided to run away from my other friends who would know that I betrayed them"

"What happened in the day you were supposed to be killed?"

"I shouted that Sirius had betrayed James and Lily, so everybody think he was the spy, killed twelve muggles, and then cut down my fingers, transformed into my animagus form which is a rat and have lived with the Weasleys for eleven years"

"So, is Sirius Black innocent?"

"Yes, he is"

"What do you say minister?" asked Jack

"Sirius Black is indeed innocent" said the minister, "I'm going to my office so I can prepare Sirius papers and to get Pettigrew into Azkaban" said Fudge

Fudge and Dumbledore started to discuss the issue, but then, Jack's leg was bleeding so much, it got out of control, and he lost consciousness.


	16. Chapter 16

When he finally woke up, it was midnight, and he was in the hospital. He looked around him, Hermione was sleeping in a chair next to him, he supposed she refused to leave him, and got a permission from Dumbledore to stay. In the bed in front of him Ron was sleeping, he took the mirror looked at his golden hair and changed his eyes from green to dark blue, and then fell unconscious again.

Next morning, he woke up, and when he looked at Hermione who was reading, she noticed he finally woke up, and hugged him very tightly that he was sure some ribs got broken.

"Finally, I was really worried, you've been unconscious for two days now" she said

"I'm fine, it's nice to see you again" he smiled at her, and then remembered "what happened after I fell unconscious?"

Hermione looked uneased "Well, you see, when you lost your consciousness, everybody turned to see what happened to you, and they were too worried to notice that your petrification curse was broken, and couldn't do anything when Pettigrew turned into a rat and ran away, I'm sorry" she said, and looked down

"It's not your fault" he told her

"I know, but I was so worried about you, I could've transformed and followed him"

"and to reveal ourselves to the ministry?" asked Jack "at least, Sirius is a free man, and can take care of Harry appropriately"

"No, he won't" she said "Dumbledore said Harry should go at least once a year to the Drusleys"

"it's better than the whole summer"

She couldn't but agree

"Good morning" it was Ron who just woke up

"Good morning" Jack and Hermione replied, "How is your leg?" asked Jack

"Still hurt a little bit, but fine" answered Ron "How's yours?"

"Don't know, Madam Pomfrey will tell me soon" he said

As he finished the sentence, Harry entered to the Hospital

"Good Morning" he said

"Good morning" they all replied

Harry threw a copy of this morning, May thirty first, daily prophet to Jack, on the first page there was a big picture of Sirius, and another one of Pettigrew, the article talked about the misjudge of the ministry, and how Sirius is an innocent.

Jack read it, and was surprised to be mentioned in the article, he was mentioned as the hero who revealed this evil plan of Pettigrew, and also how Pettigrew ran away.

"Hermione, you should keep an eye for your boyfriend" said Harry smirking at her

"What? Why?" she asked and threw a suspicion look at Jack

"Today on breakfast, I overheard some girls, and one of them Lavender Brown, discussing how they can put a love potion in Jack's food"

Harry and Ron were laughing Jack looked as his color was stolen, and Hermione looked murderous angry

"I'm going to kill her!" Hermione announced, and Harry and Ron laughed even harder

Ron was released this afternoon, while Madam Pomfrey insisted that Jack should stay another some days, he was frustrated

This night, Hermione couldn't stay the night there again, so after Ron and Harry left she stayed behind a little bit

"There's a question that I need to ask you" she said, he nodded

"Well, I asked Sirius how did he run from Azkaban and he told me he used his animagus form" she said

"That's true" he said

"Well yes, but I felt he's hiding something, and I thought that maybe you knew"

"I helped him run away" he said, she stared at him in shock her mouth fell open

"Wh.. What?"

He told her everything that happened within his visit to Azkaban, and about the visits to Sirius in the forbidden forest, she looked shocked even more now

"and you didn't think about telling us?"

"I wasn't sure you'll believe me, after all I didn't have any prove" he said

"Yes you did" she said "you could show us the map"

"Ron won't take that, after all, Scabbers was his pet"

And then, there was silence, they looked in each other eyes

"It's getting late, Curfew is in ten minutes" Jack reminded her

She walked toward him, gave him a kiss on his cheek, he turned to be scarlet red, and then she turned to the door and got out running without any other word.

Next morning, he woke up a little bit late, and for his surprise, Sirius was sitting there waiting for him to wake up

"Good Morning"

"Good morning"

"Harry, Ron and Hermione were here, but got to go before they were too late"

On Hermione's mention, he remembered what happened last night and blushed very hard, Sirius raised his eyebrows and smiled in mischief

"What?" said Jack

"Nothing," Sirius said laughing "You are blushing very hard and your hair turned into red"

Jack didn't say a thing, just blushed a little bit harder

"So, is she your girlfriend?" he asked

"Yes!" said Jack

"When did that happen?" Sirius asked

"January"

"Oh yes, I remember once you came pale and the next time even your hair was colorful"

Jack couldn't but smile at this

"I need to talk to you about something" said Sirius, a little bit more Serious

"What is it?"

"I know that Remus didn't tell you all of what you've said in the Shrieking Shack"

"Why not?"

"Because Remus wouldn't tell anyone except for the Marauders about what you had revealed that day"

"Well, I didn't know it all from Remus" he said and tried to look a little bit ashamed

"Then how did you know the rest?" asked Sirius

"You know, Pettigrew was an animagus and petrified, it was easy to preform legilimency on him" He knew Sirius was going to suspect so he made up this in case, and started to learn Legilimency

Sirius looked shocked "Do you know how to preform legilimency?"

"Not that good, but as I said he was petrified and also in his animagus form"

"Then I should be more careful around you" Sirius grinned, and then he pulled out a wrapped package out of his pocket and gave it to him, "Happy Birthday"

"Thank you, you didn't have to"

"Of course I did, you saved me from that place called Azkaban" said Sirius "and You got other presents, there are they on the end of the bed" Jack looked

"Well, I'll leave you now so you can open your presents" and Sirius left

Jack first opened Hermione present it was a two sided call mirror, with a note explaining what it was, though Jack already knew. from Harry he got a book about Metamorphmagus, and from Ron he got sweets, and from Sirius he got a book about dwelling and useful spells, there were other presents from Hagrid, his parents and relatives, but he was the most surprised when he received a present from Dumbledore, The tales of Beedle the bard.

He spent the morning reading his new books, and the afternoon with his friends.


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of June was pretty quiet, except for their exams, nothing happened. They were enjoying their time outside the castle, around the lake, at Hagrid's hut, etc.

It was their last day, and they had arrived to king cross station,

"You'll call me every day" said Hermione

"I will" said Jack

"and you won't get into troubles" said Hermione

"Stop Hermione, you're his girlfriend not his mother" said Ron, and Hermione frowned at him but didn't say a thing

"and now make Snape" said Harry who was laughing

In the book Harry gave to him, there were instructions on how to change your appearance entirely and not just your hair and eyes color, and so, Jack's face turned to be Snape's, Harry and Ron were laughing out very loud, and Hermione rolled her eyes, though she couldn't but smile.

They said goodbye to each other, and their ways parted.

-17-17-17-

Jack was waiting for Sirius, he was going with him to Gringotts to get something very important, and then, from nowhere Sirius appeared

"Hey, Jack" said Sirius

"Hey!" said Jack smiling

"How is your summer vacation's going so far?" asked Sirius

"Great, how is Harry doing?" asked Jack

"I haven't brought him home yet, I'm going tomorrow" said Sirius "Ready to go?"

"let's go" he said, and held the hand offered to him and they apparated to London, they entered the Leaky Cauldron, whispers followed them wherever they go. They headed to Gringotts and they went to one of the goblins

"I wish to talk privately to you about private issue" said Sirius

The goblin nodded and told them to follow him, they headed to an empty room

"What is that issue?" asked the goblin as he sat down

"I need to enter Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black vault as the head of the Black family" said the goblin

"I'm afraid you can't, you don't have the right to enter your cousin's private vault" said the goblin

"Please, it's for your safety, there is a very dark artifact in the vault we need to destroy" said Jack

"Sorry, Mr. Kendall, but I can't let you enter a vault that's not yours" said the goblin firmly

"It can possess you, I don't believe you wish that to happen" said Jack

The goblin looked horrified, he thought about it and then slowly said "My answer haven't changed", and then his eyes shined in emptiness

"Will you, please, take us to Bellatrix Lestrange vault?" asked Jack

"Follow me" said the goblin and lead them out of the room

"What did you do?" asked Sirius

"Imperius curse, and I had managed to get rid of the trace earlier" said Jack

Sirius didn't know if to be impressed or horrified, but he decided to be impressed for now.

They got to Bellatrix's vault, though Jack had to get the goblin cursed again

"Where is the thing? And how does it look?" asked Sirius

"it's a small golden cup" answered Jack and ignored the second question

Jack looked all over the vault, and then he found it, he spotted Hufflepuff cup

"Wengardium Leviosa" Jack levitated the cup and it flight to him, he caught it, duplicated it and then sent the fake cup to the pile where the original was.

They made their way back to the room where they were first, Jack obliviated the goblin and then cancelled the imperius curse

"If that's your last answer then I believe there's no chance we could change your mind?' asked Jack

"Sorry, but there's no chance you will" said the goblin

"Well, we'll take our depart then, Thank you anyway" said Jack, and they left

After they apparated to Jack's house again they entered and Sirius was the first to speak

"How is the cup going to help us destroying Voldemort?" asked Sirius

"This, you should discuss with Dumbledore" answered Jack

"Does he know?" asked Sirius

"I don't know, but of course he has an idea" said Jack

"Probably," said Sirius "how did you remove the trace from your wand?"

"a spell that I learned from a book in the restricted section"

"and you also used an unforgiveable curse" said Sirius in disapproving

"We had to, didn't we?" asked Jack

Sirius frowned but couldn't think of something to say, he knew Jack was right

"Since when you are a law keeper?" asked Jack smirking at Sirius

"it's different, that's dangerous Jack, you should be more careful" said Sirius seriously

"We need to destroy Voldemort, and it doesn't matter how" said Jack

"if you got caught…" started to Sirius

"I didn't!" said Jack "that's another reason to be happy, stop being moaning myrtle and cheer up, why so Sirius?" said Jack laughing

Sirius couldn't but smile

"I just was too afraid to get back to Azkaban" said Sirius recalling his memories from the horrible place

Jack didn't say anything, but tried to change the subject, but Sirius had already did

"How it's going between you and Hermione?" asked Siris

"Oh, she's fine, we talk every day by the two sided call mirror she gave me on my birthday, but still it's not the same as to be in the same castle, I really miss her" he said and his hair turned to pale blue

"You can invite her to go out somewhere," suggested Sirius "you know, to go out" he winked to Jack, who just blushed more and his hair turned to red

"She lives away from here" said Jack

"I can apparate you, if you want"

"Really?" said Jack who looked up at Sirius hopefuly and his hair was fire orange

"Yes" said Sirius grinning at the boy's enthusiasm

"Thank you" he hugged Sirius

"You are welcome" he smiled

"I will tell Hermione and let you know when and where" he said still enthusiastic, his hair now was changing colors randomly, and then he noticed he was too over reactive and blushed in embarrassment, and his hair stopped changing colors

"I have to go so I can finish the preparations for Harry's arrival tomorrow" said Sirius

"Okay, goodbye" said Jack

"goodbye" said Sirius and left

Jack jumped to his room to tell Hermione about Sirius offer.


	18. Chapter 18

Finally, it was the day Jack was going to meet Hermione, he didn't sleep well that night, he was considering to tell her the truth about himself, but he was hesitating, he was afraid of her reaction, what if she hated him and didn't want to talk to him anymore?! What if she decided to follow the books and left him to go out with Ron?! and what if the truth made her afraid of him?! But if he didn't… in some point she'll know! What'll be her reaction if she knew he was hiding something very important as this from her?

He was waiting for Sirius at the door step, he was still thinking when Sirius finally appeared

"You look awful, what happened?" asked Sirius

"What? Should I make my nose smaller? Or..." He panicked and searched for a mirror while Sirius broke out laughing

"I mean you look very pale, you didn't sleep well last night, did you?" asked Sirius

"No, I couldn't" said Jack

"You'll get used to it" said Sirius, and offered his hand

Jack changed his hair and eyes to bright blue, and took Sirius hand and apparated, they arrived to what looked like a public park with a swan lake in it. Then Sirius disapparated to bring Hermione, Jack pulled out a little mirror and arranged his hair, removed the black spots under his eyes, and then put it back to his pocket, he waited silently, trying to put the subject he was thinking of away, but couldn't, until Sirius apparated again with Hermione, they hugged so tight each other

"I'll leave you here" said Sirius and disapparated

"How are you?" asked Hermione and released him

"Perfect, how are you?" he asked her

"fine" she said and blushed

They looked at each other for a minute, and then hugged again

"it's so good to see you again" said Jack

"So it is to see you" said Hermione

"How is your summer so far?" asked Jack as they started to walk

"Well, you know, we talked to each other every day" she said laughing

"Right" he laughed in nervousness

"let's sit down somewhere" she said and grabbed him from his hand, and they sat under a tree

Jack looked around, it's lovely place, reminded him of the lake area in Hogwarts

"are you going to be silent the whole date?" asked Hermione "What's going on? What are you thinking of?" she asked and looked concerned

He bit his lip, he hasn't decided if to tell her or not yet, he looked at her, she was beautiful, her hair falling perfectly on her shoulders, he's more afraid of her reaction right now

"It's about Pettigrew and the prophecy" he lied

"Don't tell me you believe Lee, of course it's another prank of his and the twins" said Hermione

"But it does make sense" said Jack "don't you find it weird that in the same night Pettigrew had run away?"

"Well, maybe it has something to do with Pettigrew, but what can we do right now? Pettigrew has already fled" she said

Jack smiled at her, "everything will be alright trust me" she said and smiled back

"Thank you Hermione" he said, and she blushed briefly

They spent the rest of the date talking mainly about books they've read.

Jack didn't tell her, he thought that it's not the best time, he'll wait a little bit more…

-18-18-18-

It was Harry's Birthday, and Sirius had invited them to his place, it was his first birthday party ever that he can remember and he was so excited. He woke up early in the morning, he wore his robes and then tried to arrange his hair, though he still couldn't.

When Jack first arrived, he was disappointed to know it's not Grimmauld place, but didn't say anything. Though he wasn't surprised, after all Sirius have always hated that place.

"Jack!" Hermione called and ran to hug him

And then she was followed by Ron, Harry and Sirius, they all greeted him and then they followed Sirius back to the kitchen, where Remus Lupin was sitting on a circular table, he stood up to shake Jack's hand

"I believe you know my friend Remus Lupin?" asked Sirius

"Yes, we met on Christmas break last year" said Lupin

After Remus had greeted Jack, everybody sat down on the table

"Well, there's something that I should tell you about" said Sirius "we have another visitor"

"Who?" Jack, Ron, Hermione and Lupin asked at once

"I believe you'll meet her very soon, but you should know she's a muggle, so no talking about Hogwarts, Magic, or anything that could reveal out that we are wizards" said Sirius

"and witches" corrected Hermione

"and witches…" agreed Sirius "is that clear?" he asked, and everybody around the table nodded

"and Jack, no switching color when Amelie is here, and choose a natural color to stick with the whole day" Sirius added, and Jack frowned but nodded as his hair turned to be dark brown, and his eyes green

"who is Amelie though?" asked Ron

"Our visitor" said Harry quickly

"We gathered that for ourselves, thanks Harry" said Jack grinning

"She's a friend of Harry's" answered Sirius, trying not to smirk at Harry who was blushing right now

"Can we go play Quidditch now?" asked Ron

"No, you can't play Quidditch since we're in a muggles' neighborhood, but you can go do whatever you want that won't reveal our world" he said, and the four left the room

When they got to Harry's room, Harry turned to Jack and Hermione

"How was your date?" he asked smirking at them

"You told him, but didn't tell me?" Ron said disapprovingly

"We didn't" said Hermione

"How did you know though?" asked Jack

"Sirius told that he was going to apparate you, and I assumed that was what it was" he smirked at them

"and who's that Amelie" asked Hermione smirking

Harry went red, and Jack and Ron broke out in laughter

"My friend" he said blushing

"not for too long, I guess" Hermione said, still laughing

"Did you kiss?" Harry asked trying to change the subject

"No!" said Hermione, frowning at Harry in disapproving

Harry and Ron laughed out very loud, while Jack just blushed, but managed to keep his hair the same color

"Harry!" Sirius called from downstairs "Amelie is here"


	19. Chapter 19

She was a short girl, with curly blonde hair and blue eyes, she was a little bit shy. She got in and gave Harry his present, and she was blushing so hard

"Happy Birthday Harry, I hope you like it" she said, and gave him his present

"Thank you Amy, you didn't have to" he said and was smiling at her, and he as well was blushing

Jack and Hermione gave each other a meaningful look, while smirking and trying not to laugh at the scene,

"What do you say about starting the meal?" asked Sirius, and the children, who were starving at this point, all agreed

They followed Sirius to the kitchen where there were all kinds of food, so they sat around the table and started to eat, Hermione and Jack were having a conversation with Remus about werewolves, they were whispering so Amelie couldn't hear them, while Sirius told Ron about the pranks he and his friends used to do at school, without mentioning magic, and Harry and Amelie were talking quietly

When the meal was over, and the cake was finished as well, Remus joined Sirius and Ron conversation in the living room, Jack and Hermione got out to the backyard, and Harry and Amelie stayed in the kitchen, there was a minute of silence and then Amelie broke the silence

"So, did you like my present?" she asked

"I didn't open it yet" he said

She got up, walked toward the gifts pile, and brought her present

"Open it" she said

He unwrapped the present, it was a watch, an expensive one, he looked at the watch, and then looked up back at her, she was watching him carefully, he smiled at her

"Thank you, it's amazing" he said

"give it here, let me put it on you" she said and demanded the watch

Harry gave her the watch, she put it on his hand, and then both of them looked up, their eyes met, they stayed that way without breaking eye contact until Hermione and Jack entered the kitchen,

"Oh, we better go" said Jack to Hermione, and both of them left

Harry and Amelie were looking at where Hermione and Jack were and blushed and smiled in embarrassment

"We better go out" Amelie said and grabbed Harry from his hand

They joined Sirius, Remus and Ron who were talking about Quidditch and changed to soccer immediately when Harry and Amelie appeared, Amelie was still holding Harry's hand, and noticed when Sirius smirked at his godson so she left it

"What about opening the presents?" asked Ron

"Now?" asked Remus

"Yes, now!" said Amelie "I'm excited to see what Harry got"

Sirius, Harry, Ron and Amelie headed to the kitchen, while Remus went to call Jack and Hermione from the backyard, where Jack was happily changing his hair and eyes color, but turned it into dark brown before he went in again

When Hermione and Jack entered the room, Harry and Amelie went red. Everybody sat down and Harry started to opening the presents, he showed the watch to them as the gift of Amelie, who blushed briefly, and then opened Hermione's gift it was a broomstick care kit, they said to Amelie it was for the bicycle

"but Harry doesn't have a bicycle" pointed Amelie

"I will bring him one" said Sirius

And then Harry moved to Ron's present, it was a Pocket Sneakoscope which he brought from Egypt, they told Amelie it was a toy

"Why would Harry want a toy?" asked Amelie

Ron blushed and went as red as his hair

Harry moved on to Jack's present, it was a book about Quidditch, Harry didn't read the title, so they didn't have a lot to explain to Amelie

"Why's Jack's eyes are blue? Weren't they green?" asked Amelie

Everybody looked shocked at Jack

"Oh," he said "I forgot my sight lenses, they are colorful, I'm going to put them, I'll be right back" he said and went out of the room, one minute later he went back with green eyes and sat next to Hermione, where he was sitting before

"Move on" he said to Harry, and Harry moved on

The next present was from Sirius, but before he could open it Sirius interrupted

"I would like you to open when everybody has left" said Sirius

The five children looked at each other curiously, but Harry didn't open it but put it aside. Then he moved to Remus' present it was a writing kit

"Why do you still use quills?" asked Amelie

"We don't, it's just for the decorations" said Sirius, started to get annoyed from that girl's questions

There were another two gifts, Harry didn't expect them, but opened them anyway. The first was from Hagrid, it was a monster book, that tried to eat Harry, but Jack managed to stop it

"What was that?" asked Amelie, shocked

"I think it's a prank" said Jack "Open the last one"

Harry moved to the last one, he opened it and for his surprise it was from his aunt, it was a small blanket, and there was a note with it that said

 _This is the only thing I still have from your mother, you came to my house wrapped in it, thought you'd like to have it_

Harry looked at the blanket for some seconds, and then put it aside, didn't explain what it was, and Amelie who saw that Harry had some tears in his eyes, didn't ask about it.

"are we finished?" asked Ron and got on his feet

Harry nodded, and everybody went out except for Harry, Sirius and Amelie. Sirius asked Amelie to leave them alone for a little, and she politely agreed

"What was the last present?" asked Sirius, who had noticed Harry's tears, though he tried to hide, and he kind of succeed because no one except for Sirius and Amelie noticed.

"It was the blanket I was wrapped in when I came to the Drusleys" said Harry, looking at the ground "the only thing I got from her" said Harry

"Except for her eyes," said Sirius smiling sadly "You do have her eyes"

Harry looked up at his godfather, the tears now were easily noticed, but Harry was smiling

"Don't you want to open my present?" asked Sirius

Harry got up, and grabbed the enormous package, he unwrapped it enthusiastically, and then opened the box, it was the Firebolt.


	20. Chapter 20

A week after Harry's Birthday, Jack was sitting in his room, talking to Hermione by the mirrors, though it was after midnight, a white owl was pecking on his window.

He got up to get the letter from Hedwig, it was from Harry, about a nightmare that he had, in the letter it said he told Sirius, and wrote about it to Hermione and Ron as well, and that he also felt his scar hurting, but didn't mention what the nightmare was, and he was afraid it could mean that Voldemort is close to him, like in their first year

Jack was frightened, he thought the Triwizard will take place in their fourth year, he read the letter to Hermione, though hers arrived some minutes later

"Do you think he's somewhere close to Harry?" asked Hermione

"it's unlikely, he won't attack Harry without getting his full powers back for no reason"

"but maybe he has a reason, but what could it be?" asked Hermione

"Exactly, he has no reason" said Jack, though he knew Voldemort was after Harry, but didn't want to concern Hermione

"I am very worried, Jack" said Hermione

"You shouldn't be, besides he's with Sirius, and I'm sure he can stop Voldemort when the later has no powers" said Jack trying to reassure her

"Yeah, that's right I suppose" said Hermione, still look worried

"Everything'll be alright, Sweetie" Jack reassured

She blushed slightly, and smiled brightly at him

"It's getting late, I should be asleep if my mom checked on me now…" said Jack

"Then go, good night" she said

"Good night" said Jack to his reflection in the mirror

He wrote Harry a reply, telling him not to worry, he sent it with Erisides, his owl, little brown one, to Harry, and went to sleep

-20-20-20-

They were now on the train heading to Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Jack and Hermione found a compartment to themselves

"It was an old house on the top of a hill" said Harry "and Wormtail was there" said Harry

"Do you mean Pettigrew?" asked Ron

"Yes, but in the dream, he was called Wormtail, and when I asked Sirius he told me that it was his nickname" said Harry

"and I also told you that, in the Shrieking Shack" Jack reminded him

"Yes, and then I was torturing him and said…" he paled

"What?" asked the three of them

"That I want Potter, and not Kendall" Harry said, and his color was pale "and that I'll manage to get rid of Kendall later"

'Then Pettigrew was trying to convince Voldemort to go after me' Jack thought to himself

There was silence around, Hermione held Jack's hand and squeaked it very hard

"I'm offended the Dark Lord will prefer Harry Potter on me" said Jack, who was as pale as the others, but tried to joke about it

All of them but Hermione laughed at that, and started to talk about Quidditch and how fast the firebolt is, Hermione didn't join the conversation so she just continued reading in her book still looking anxious

"I'm going to see Remus, who's coming?" Harry got on his feet and asked

"I'm coming" said Ron, and stood up as well, and waited for Jack and Hermione

"You two go, tell Remus we say Hi" said Jack

Harry and Ron smirked at him "We will" said Harry, and they left

"What's wrong?" he turned his face to Hermione as soon as Harry and Ron left

Hermione looked up at him, his face was very pale and she looked worried

"What's wrong?! Voldemort is after my boyfriend, there's nothing Wrong!" she shouted at him, and then started to cry

He froze in his place, he didn't know what to do, he went closer to her and hugged her

"I'm not dead yet, that's a start" said Jack trying to make a joke

"Don't talk like that!" she said

"Hermione, everything'll be alright, I'm going to Hogwarts I'll be safe" said Jack

"But on Christmas you'll be going home" Hermione reminded him

"Well, Voldemort said that he won't go after me before he's done with Harry" Jack reminded her "let's hope it won't be before Christmas"

"It's just so horrible to think you and Harry are in danger!" she said

"Actually, as long as Voldemort is still weak we're all in the same danger" he said "but when he rises again, we'll be in a serious danger, and it won't be just me and Harry"

"I don't want to lose you" and she hugged him so tight

"Neither I" said Jack and hugged her back

"Go get a room" there was a laughing voice coming from the compartment door, it was the twins

"We come to look for our little brother Ronikenz, and we find the new hero of the wizarding world with his girlfriend, romantic!" said one of the twins

"Rita Skeeter would pay a lot of galleons for a story like this, George" said Fred

"Don't you dare even to think about it" said Hermione murderously, the twins broke out in laughter

"What's going on?" asked Ron, who just entered the compartment with Harry

"You two should watch over the love birds here" said George laughing very hard, Ron raised an eyebrow and looked at them, with a little smirk though, the twins left still laughing

"What were you doing?" asked Ron

"We were hugging" said Jack

"Only hugging?" he raised an eyebrow

"Yes Ron! Only hugging, and not that it's any of your business!" Hermione shouted at him and he went step or two back

"Wow! You can get really scary sometimes I would prefer to face You Know Who than you when you're angry" Ron said

Harry and Jack laughed at this, while Hermione threw a dirty look at Ron

"So, how is Remus?" Jack asked Harry

"Oh, he's fine, a little bit tired of his transformation two days ago, but he's fine" said Harry

Jack wondered, who will Voldemort's spy disguise to in Hogwarts this time if it's not Moody?


	21. Chapter 21

They were sitting in the Great Hall, and the feast was about to begin. but first Dumbledore had some announcements

"This year, Hogwarts will be hosting an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard tournament" said Dumbledore, the whole hall broke in whispers

Jack was eying the professors table, he was going through each professor and checking him carefully, trying to detect any weird behavior

"and this castle will be the home of two other schools which will compete in the tournament" and the whispers increased "each student who would like to compete should be older than seventeen years old" said Dumbledore, there was a disappointments groans, and the twins started to plan how they're going to sneak themselves to the tournament.

"I also would like to introduce a new staff member" said Dumbledore "Remus Lupin, will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor" said Dumbledore and some of the students including Harry, Ron, Jack and Hermione, stood up clapping.

"and now, let the feast begin" said Dumbledore, and the food started to appear on the empty plates

"what is the Triwizard tournament?" asked Harry

"It's a competition between three schools, each school has its champion, and the three champions should pass three missions, and the winner will get fame, honor, eternal glory, and thousand galleons" Jack answered, normally, not even excited

"Fame, Honor, Eternal glory, and thousand Galleons?" asked Ron "I have to enter the tournament" said Ron

"You can't do that Ron, you're still under the legal age" said Hermione

"I'll find a way to put my name anyway" said Ron

"Dumbledore won't let that happen" said Jack

"and besides, it's too dangerous, they used to run the tournament long ago, but stopped because of the increasing rate of deaths" said Hermion

Ron and Harry looked horrified, although Ron kept speaking about how much he would like to enter the tournament, while Harry just said he doesn't need fame, honor, or eternal glory

Jack was still searching for any weird behavior from his professors, and especially Remus, since he's the defense teacher, but still couldn't find anything, he's going to watch.

The feast was over and they went up to their dorms, Hermione gave Jack a goodnight hug, Harry wrote to Amelie about his first day at his school, without mentioning magic, and then everybody went to sleep.

-21-21-21-

On nineteenth September, Harry, Ron and Jack woke up, wore their robes, and went down to the common room to find an excited Hermione waiting for them

"Good Morning" she said excitedly

"Good Morning" replied the three of them, she looked a little bit disappointed

"Isn't today a beautiful day?" she asked

"yes, it is" said Jack

"let's get down to breakfast" said Harry

"I'm starving" said Ron

They all went down to the Great Hall, Hermione still look disappointed and frustrated

"Oh, what is the date today?" she asked, pretending she doesn't know

"it's eighteen maybe?" asked Harry

"No, nineteen" Jack corrected him and continued eating

Hermione looked as she was going to broke in tears, but turned to her plate instead and started to eat her breakfast why putting all of her anger in the omelet in front of her

The rest of the day, Hermione spent it talking about how the day was beautiful and special, but Jack, Harry, and Ron weren't too cooperative

At the end of the day, before dinner, she was on the verge of tears, when Jack approached her, she looked up hopefully

"Hermione, I wish to talk to you about something" he said

"What is it?" she asked, trying not to look disappointed

"Not here" he said "follow me"

She followed him silently, until they arrived to the portrait of a wizard teaching trolls how to dance, she then broke in tears, she couldn't handle them anymore

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked her silently, as he turned to face her and got closer

"What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" she shouted "today is my birthday and you didn't tell me 'Happy Birthday' even, what kind of a boyfriend are you?"

Jack didn't say anything, he turned his face away paced the corridor two times or three, and then a door appeared from nowhere in the wall, he opened the door

"After you," he said and bowed slightly as he offered his hand, she froze in her place, what's going on? When she didn't respond, he looked up at her "Would you?" he asked

She took his hand, and he lead her to an empty room except from two chairs, a table with candle on it, and the dinner which Jack had managed to bring earlier from the kitchens, she was a little bit shocked, and a little bit embarrassed after all the shouting outside

"I'm the kind of boyfriends who like to get their girls mad for nothing" he smirked at her "Happy Birthday, Hermione"

She froze in her place not knowing what to do or to say, Jack pulled a chair and offered it to her, she walked slowly not sure, and sat down, then he sat facing her

"Did you do that?" she asked

"Yes" he said, as he filled her plate first

"Why?" she asked

"didn't you like it?" he said, looking at her still smirking

"Of course, but…" she was starting

"I wanted to surprise you!" he said "Harry and Ron presents will be waiting for you when you get back to the dorm, while mine…" he stopped

"What?" she asked

"I'll give it to you myself" he said, as he pulled the present from underneath the table, it was a ginger cat

"Thank you, you didn't have to" she said, still embarrassed of her burst out a minutes ago

"Of course I didn't have to" he looked at her smirking "his name is Crookshanks" he told her

"He's lovely, thank you"

"You're not eating"

"So, Ron and Harry as well pretended to forget my birthday?"

"Yes, I wouldn't like to be the only one pretending"

"You're still not eating"

She started to eat, while having a conversation with Jack, when suddenly, a music started to play, both of them searched for the source, it was some instrumentals, that weren't there a minute ago

"From where did those come from?" asked Hermione

"I don't know, but it seems like the room wants us to dance" he stood up and offered his hand "would you honor me with a dance?" he asked

"But I don't know how to dance" she said

"I'll teach you" he said and smiled with reassuring

She took his hand as she blushed a little, they started to dance, he showed her how to do it, and she really enjoyed it, they were dancing and talking in the same time

"So, what kind of room is this" she asked

"It's the room of the requirements, or the come and go room" said Harry "it forms its shape according to the user needs"

"So it changes from the inside according to the user? It's not mentioned in Hogwarts : A History" she asked

"Yes, I already used it once before" he said "I wanted to hide something, and it suddenly appeared, but as a room with a lot of hidden stuff that generations of Hogwarts students hid in it" he answered "and there's a lot of books in it, and it's not mentioned in the book because it's one of the castle secrets" he added

"I would like to see it, in the form of the hidden things room" she said

"Now?" he asked

"No, another time" she said, as she looked into his eyes that were green at the moment

"I like your eyes better when they are dark blue" she said and smiled, he as well smiled, blushed and turned his eyes to dark blue, their original color

"Better?" he asked smiling at her

"A lot" she said, and they looked in each other eyes for a while

"I love you, Hermione" said Jack, his bright smile shining

"I love you too, Jack" she replied, and blushed slightly

They kept looking in each other eyes, she wished it could last forever, and then they started to get closer, feeling their breathes on each other faces, and their lips met.


	22. Chapter 22

When Jack entered his dormitory, Ron and Harry were still awake waiting for him

"How did it go?" they asked

"Fine, I guess" Jack answered, and blushed hardly

"your hair turned to red" said Ron smirking

"So what? yours have been red for years" said Jack trying to cover for his embarrassment

Harry laughed, while Ron flushed a little

"did you kiss?" he asked ignoring Jack's pun

"No…" Jack tried to lie, but didn't sound convincing

"you did kiss then!" said Harry smirking at him

Jack blushed even more, and his hair turned to a darker shade of red, as Harry and Ron broke out with laughter

"Shut up!" said Jack

-22-22-22-

"So, you think you are awesome because Jack took you out in a date, don't you?" said Lavender Brown to Hermione when she first arrived to her dorm, and threw her a dirty look

"What?" asked Hermione shocked

" Lavender…" tried Parvati Patil to stop her best friend but she ignored her

"Everybody knows that you're after him because he's famous now" said Lavender

"We have been dating even before he was famous" Hermione answered angrily "and it's not of your business anyway"

"I'll make him mine, and you'll regret it" said Lavender

"Really? Just for your information, he had just kissed me" Hermione told her and closed the curtains of her bed and started to cry (Lavender couldn't hear her because of the silencing charms on the curtains), Lavender looked like she was hit with the 'Stupefy'

-22-22-22-

The next day, everybody in the castle seemed to know that Jack and Hermione are dating thanks to nearly headless Nick, and that they kissed thanks to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil

"What happened?" Jack asked Hermione

"She was so jealous that you took me out and started on me" said Hermione "So, I decided to piss her off and told her that you had kissed me" she said

Jack smiled "You did?"

"Yes, Sorry I didn't know she would tell everybody in the school" she said apologetically

"No, that's fine, at least now I'll be safe from any love potions" he said

"Hey, Jack!" it was Lavender from behind them

"Lavender!" replied Jack

She pulled out a box of chocolate and gave it to him

"Happy Birthday!" she said

"Thank you, but actually my birthday is in June" he said, Lavender flushed in embarrassment

"Well, I didn't bring you one in June, so I thought to give it to you now" she put it on the table and ran away out of the Great Hall

"What were you saying?" asked Hermione, who looked annoyed

"I stand corrected" he said as he put the box of chocolate in his bag

"So you did kiss?" asked Ron

"For the hundredth time, Yes Ron!" Hermione said

"Everybody in the hall is looking at you two" said Harry smirking at them

"So what? They all looked at you the same when you first arrived" said Jack, though blushing a little bit

"I don't know why are they doing a big deal from it?" said Hermione annoyed

"We are talking about Jack Kendall, the wizarding world new hero, he's almost as famous as Harry" said Ron

"That's not true" said Jack defensively

"Whatever you say" Ron replied as he continued eating

"we have a visit to Hogsmeade on the first weekend of October" said Hermione trying to change the subject

"Oh yes," said Jack and turned to face Hermione "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade" he asked, she slightly blushed

"So romantic" said Ron, sarcastically

"Shut up!" said Hermione and threw a look at Ron before she returned to face Jack "I would love to"

-22-22-22-

It was the day of the Hogsmeade visit, Jack was waiting for Hermione in the common room, Harry and Ron had already went down to breakfast after they teased Jack about waiting for Hermione

"You look beautiful" Jack first said when she came down from her dormitory

"Thank you" she blushed

"Shall we go?" asked Jack while he offered his hand to her

"Of course" she said as she took his hand

They made their way to the Great Hall where they found Ron and Harry, after two weeks, the school got bored and stopped talking about Jack and Hermione, though Lavender Brown didn't stop glaring at Hermione

"What did take you that long?" asked Harry

"Were you kissing again?" asked Ron smirking at them

"If you don't stop Ron, I swear I'll hex you" said Hermione, and threw a dirty look at Ron who was laughing with Harry

They ate their breakfast quickly, and headed to the carriages, and when they arrived to Hogsmeade they separated, Jack and Hermione went to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, while Harry and Ron went to Honeydukes

"It's getting cold outside" commented Hermione when they got in "I should've brought a sweater"

"I brought one in case" said Jack, as he pulled one out of his bag "Here you go" he handed it to her

"Thank you" she said as she took the sweater without looking at it, but in Jack's eyes instead and smiling, Jack smiled and turned to face Madam Puddifoot as she approached

"What would you like to drink my dears?" she asked

Jack looked at Hermione questioning, "Hot Chocolate" Hermione said to the lady

"The same" Jack turned to face Madam Puddifoot, and she left to bring them the drinks

"So, are you excited for tomorrow?" Hermione asked

"What is there tomorrow?" asked Jack

"The other schools are arriving" she said excited

"Oh right, I forgot" he said, and then got in deep thought

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked when she noticed

"Oh nothing, just some thoughts" he said and smiled at her, she smiled back

"How is it going with your dormmates?" asked Jack changing subjects

"Parvati is nice, though we don't speak a lot to each other, but Lavender is unbearable, but she is not annoying me anymore, just glaring at me, and it's not bothering me" she said "and you should be careful, she's still trying to sneak a love potion into your food, and as I heard she's not the only one"

"I think I'll manage" he said slowly, trying to figure out how

"But that's okay, cause none of them are smart enough to fool you" she said

"I suppose so…" he said, drinking from his hot chocolate


	23. Chapter 23

It was the day that the competing school were going to arrive, however they still had to attend their morning classes, and their first class was defense against the dark art with Remus

"Good morning, class" he greeted smiling

"good morning professor" some of the students muttered

"So, if you remember at our first class we talked about Boggarts? I finally managed to bring one for the practical part" he announced, and whispers broke out in the class

Remus brought a closed trunk, and explained shortly the steps to do it

"Mr. Longbottom, would you like to start?" asked Remus, Neville hesitated before he came to the front of the class

"What is your greatest fear?" asked Remus

Neville looked down and flushed in embarrassment "Professor Snape" he said and the whole class laughed, even Remus couldn't but smile, and Neville laughed nervously, Remus bent down and whispered something to Neville's ear, and Neville nodded

"I'll open the trunk on three, one… two… three…" and he opened the trunk

From the trunk, Snape got out and started to approach Neville

"Riddikulus" shouted Neville

In less than a minute Snape was wearing an emerald green dress that belonged to Neville's gran, and a weird red hat, while holding a red bag, the class laughed very hard, the whole class was standing in a line, and student after student had faced their fears, a vampire, a mummy, a werewolf, a clown, Ron had a giant spider, and then finally it was Jack's turn

He took a step forward, the boggarts started to change its shape, it took the boggart longer to form Jack's fear than it took for anybody else, but finally the boggart formed Jack's greatest fear, in front of the class were standing two teenagers holding their hands, and they were looking him in the eyes with irritating smile, a bushy haired girl with large front teeth, and a ginger boy, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley

While Hermione frowned and Ron was looking at the boggart shocked, Jack's hair turned to fire red, his narrowed eyes into very dark black, and frowned as he paled, he was shivering but not from fear as everyone noticed, but from anger

"Riddikulus" he hissed with venomous voice, and the form of the boggart turned into a blue bird and flight away

Jack stared at the blue bird for a minute, and then turned around and left the class without any other word, Remus motioned to Hermione to follow Jack, and she did

Now, it was Harry's turn, when he stepped forward to face the boggart, the blue bird started to change its form, and less than half a minute later, in front of the class was standing Lord Voldemort in his full body, laughing coldly, there were gasps in the class, but before Harry could think about what he's going to do, Remus threw himself between Harry and the boggart turning the boggart into a white sphere,

"Riddikulus"

The sphere turned into a balloon and Remus put it back in the trunk, dismissed the class who was still in shock, but asked Harry to stay

"are you okay?" asked Remus, after the whole class had got out

"I'm fine" he said "but you had to let me deal with it"

"if you want, I can let you do it now" said Remus "it's just I didn't want the class to be terrified because of Lord Voldemort paying us a visit in the class"

"they saw him anyway" said Harry "would you let me face my boggart?"

"Let's do it" said Remus and stood up

-23-23-23-

Hermione left the classroom, looked right and left but couldn't see Jack anywhere, he was ahead of her

She searched everywhere, the Great Hall, the Quidditch pitch, Hagrid's hut, she even paid a visit to the Shrieking Shack, but didn't find him there neither, she searched the skies for a blue bird, but couldn't see one, she searched the common room, and his dormitory, but couldn't find him

Then a thought came to her, she returned to the boys' dormitory jumping the stairs, she opened Jack trunk and searched for a certain thing, she threw a lot of stuff outside the trunk while she was searching for the thing she wanted, and finally found it, the Marauders map, she returned most of the things she got out to the trunk, and opened the empty parchment

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" she whispered, and black lines started to spread on the empty parchment, she searched for Jack's point everywhere, but didn't find anything, until she noticed something weird, when she was searching the seventh floor, she couldn't find the room of requirements, the room Jack took her to two weeks ago

She went to the seventh floor running, she reached the dancing trolls painting, and was facing the wall where the door should be, she started to pace the corridor

"I need to find Jack, I need to find Jack" she was thinking with her eyes closed, focusing on her needs

She opened her eyes, but nothing happened, she stared at the wall trying to think of what happened wrong, she pulled out the map, and searched for Jack name again, she didn't find it anywhere in the map, she even searched the passageways to Hogsmeade, the forbidden forest, the professors' offices, and even the other houses common rooms, but nothing, she found nothing

She closed her eyes yet again, started to pace the corridor, and tried to form her needs in different sentences

"I need to comfort Jack, I need to talk to my boyfriend, I need to know what Jack's fear means" she tried, and then opened her eyes slowly, to find the door appeared on the wall in front of her, she knocked it, but no one responded, so she carefully opened the door, and for her amazement she found a room full of old stuff, a lot of items were put one above the other, and formed something like a maze

"It has to be the room Jack told me about" she muttered to herself "how can I find him in the middle of all this?"

But then she noticed a light coming from the middle of the room, she started walking through the maze, trying to get there, when she finally managed to do so, she found Jack, his hair is glowing, his eyes are closed, and he was crossed legs and some feet above the floor

"Jack?" she asked, impressed and surprised

He slowly put one leg on the floor before he opened his eyes and his hair turned to navy blue

"Hermione! How did you find me?" he asked

"I'll tell you in a minute, but what were you doing? you were flying and your hair was glowing"

"Glowing? Really?" he looked amused

"Yes, and flying" she added

"I was meditating" he answered her "It relaxes me, and also makes my magic stronger"

"What happened in the defense class?" she asked, his smile faded and he turned around

"I don't want to talk about it" he said, his back to her, and looking at the ground

"Your greatest fear is me dating Ron?" she asked

"I really don't want to talk about it, Hermione, please?" he now looked at her, some tears in his eyes

" Fine" she said, and then slowly started to walk approaching him, she kissed him and then looked in his eyes

"What happened after I left the class?" Jack asked

"Actually, I followed you immediately so I don't know, I was searching for you all the time, and then thought that I could use the marauders map, and didn't find you on it, but then I noticed the come and go room wasn't on the map, so I thought you might be here, and find you in the maze because of the glow" she said

"So this is how you found me?" he asked

"Yes" she answered "we should be in the Great Hall, the other schools will arrive in any minute" she told him

"Then we should go" he replied, and together they went down to the Great Hall


	24. Chapter 24

When Jack and Hermione arrived to the Great Hall, the other schools had already arrived and seated on the houses tables, on the teachers table were another four people, Jack knew very well who were the four people, while Hermione recognized Barty Crouch, and Ron recognized Ludo Bagman, and Dumbledore introduced Madam Maxime and Igor Karkaroff

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and most particularly guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" and he moved his hand, as the food appeared on the tables

"Sirius told me that Karkaroff was a death eater" said Harry to the other three

"What? And Dumbledore brings him to the castle?" asked Ron with horrified look

"The Wizengamot cleared him from charge, because he gave the ministry information about Voldemort servants" said Jack

"Yes Sirius told me that the death eaters in Azkaban weren't pleased at all with him" added Harry

"and the son of Barty Crouch as well but he died in Azkaban" said Hermione

"Well, I wouldn't believe anything the ministry say, sometime it gains more from hiding facts than post them" said Jack

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione together

"Maybe Crouch was tough and followed the rules and sent his son to Azkaban, but I doubt Mrs. Crouch would approve of it, and she died month after her son was sent to Azkaban, and that was the same time Barty Crouch Jr. died as well" said Jack "though it's just something I read about in the Quibbler, Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw gave me one on the train last ride, and I don't take any of what written there seriously, but still the facts bring some suspicious" he added

"Do you think that Karkaroff is here for a mission? Maybe he is after Harry?" asked Ron

"No Ron, I had just said that Voldemort and his servants aren't pleased with Karkaroff after his betrayal" said Jack

"Of course Karkaroff doesn't want Voldemort back then" said Hermione "but he could be under the imperius curse" said Hermione

"There's no way for us to know" said Harry

"I think Dumbledore will make sure of his guests, after all it's a school full of children" said Ron

"and that's why he brought Quirrell here to teach defense two years ago" said Jack sarcastically

"Hey Jack!" came a voice from behind them

"What is it Lavender?" asked Jack as he turned to face Lavender

"Happy Halloween" she said, as she gave him a pumpkins cupcake

"Thanks, but since when people celebrate Halloween on the first of October?" he asked trying to sound polite

"Err... I wanted to be the first one to tell you so" she said

"and do people bring gifts to each other on Halloween?" he asked impatiently

"I thought you'd like it" she said

He was angry at how she wouldn't stop giving him presents with love potion in them, but then he calmed down, trying to be polite as he could, and not to hurt her

"Oh, I did, thank you" he said

"Then eat it!" she said trying to put it in his mouth

"Stop! Stop!" he shouted, Lavender stopped and looked at him, her look was hard to explain "I'll eat it after I finish my dinner, thank you" he said, put the cupcake on the table and turned his back to her

Lavender looked disappointed, she glared at Hermione who was glaring as well, and left them to go and sit next to her best friend Parvati Patil

"I don't believe that girl!" said Hemione furius

"Why? I think she fancies you Jack" said Ron smirking at him

"I'm sure she fancies him" said Harry, smirking as well

"Shut it up!" he said and continued eating

After they finished the dinner, and the last plate at the table was empty, Dumbledore stood up and was smiling widely at the students

"Finally, it's the time to open the tournament, Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore said, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts." He added

"The casket, if you please, Mr, Filch" Dumbledore asked

"The what?" asked Harry, the other three shrugged

Filch, who was standing in one of the hall corners unnoticed, approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels, it looked extremely old

The hall was now full of excited whispers, some of the first year students even stood up on their chairs in order to see the chest properly

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways . . . their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and of course, their ability to cope with danger"

The hall was silence, waiting for Dumbledore to continue

"There will be three champions, one from each school, and they will go through the three tasks, and the champion with the higher rank after the third task, will be the winner and win the Triwizard cup, the champions will be chosen by impartial selector, the Goblet of Fire"

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket, the lid creaked slowly open, he reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

"How doesn't the cup burn?" asked Harry

"Magic!" said Jack, smirking at him

"Funny, Jack" Harry replied

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," he said "The Goblet will choose the champion on Halloween night, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete."

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore and looked at the twins, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line."

Everybody sitting on Gryffindor table could hear the twins complaining, before the started to plan how to cross the age line

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."


	25. Chapter 25

"Aging potion!" declared Fred and George to Harry, Ron, Jack and Hermione on breakfast next morning

"This won't work" challenged Hermione

"It will!"

"It won't!"

"It will!"

"I don't think an aging potion will fool a great wizard such as the Dumbledore, and even if you did pass the age line, you can't fool the cup" said Hermione

"I think Hermione is right" said Jack "but you can try anyway" he said and smirked at them

"Jack!" said Hermione disapprovingly

"Oh, we will" said Fred grinning

"right after the breakfast" said George

"and you are welcome to watch" said Fred, and the twins left

"I really can't wait to watch what will happen" said Jack

"Why?" asked Ron

"I read about age lines, and know what will happen to anyone under the age who'll try to pass it" said Jack

"What will happen?" asked Harry

"Oh, you will see" Jack said

Fred and George were now heading to where the cup was, and they stopped outside the age line, there was a crowd watching, Fred and George made the first step, nothing happened the both looked at each other smiling, they high fived each other, but a second later they were pushed out of the line, and had grew a white beard to match Dumbledore. The whole crowd started to laugh, even Fred and George did

Harry, Ron, Jack and Hermione were laughing loudly as well

"I told you it won't work" said Hermione smirking at the twins who just approached them

"We'll find a way to do it anyway" Fred say

"We can ask one of the seventh years to put our names" said George

"But before, we'll try do it ourselves" said Fred

"Good luck then" wished them Jack

"I want to enter the tournament as well" said Ron

"You are still too young" said George

"little brother" continued Fred

"What about you Harry?" asked Fred

"I don't need neither fame, nor honor, nor eternal glory" said Harry

"Well, of course" said George

"You're the famous Harry Potter" said Fred

"We gathered that for ourselves, thanks" said Jack, sarcastically

"and what about you?" Fred asked Jack

"No, thanks, I'm not interested" replied Jack

"We can do it for you" said George

"We won't tell your girlfriend" said Fred winking at Jack, and Hermione glared at them

-24-24-24-

"Jack! Jack! Wake up" said Hermione

"What?" he said waking up

It was a week before Halloween, they were in the green house, they had Herbology first

"You are sleeping in the middle of the class!" she told him

"Sorry, I just fell asleep" he said

"You didn't sleep well last night, did you?" she asked

"No I didn't" he admitted

"Why? What were you doing?" she asked

"I just couldn't!" he replied, yawning

"What were you thinking of?" she asked

"I weren't thinking of anything, I just couldn't sleep, that's all" he said

"Is it that dream of Harry with Voldemort torturing Lucius Malfoy?" she asked, lowering her voice so no one could hear her

"No!" Jack said

"Then what is it? What's wrong?" she asked

"I just couldn't" he said slowly

"are you hiding something from me?" Hermione asked

"What? No! why would I?" he asked

"Because it's not the first time you are waking up so tired, if waking up at all, you are not sleeping well since the opening of the tournament, what's wrong?" she asked angrily

"Hermione, please, if there was anything, I would let you know, but it's really nothing" he said, and went back to sleep

"It's a green house, not a dormitory, Mr. Kendall" Professor Sprout said

"Sorry Professor" he woke up again, Harry and Ron laughing, Hermione looks worried

-24-24-24-

When they first arrived to the common room, they found Ginny crying, she was sitting in the corner of the common room so no one could notice her, Ron ran toward his sister to see what's wrong

"What happened?" asked Ron

"Ginny are you okay? What's wrong?" asked Hermione, while Harry and Jack watched the scene without saying a thing

"I just went to my dorm, to find my trunk opened and a lot of things out of it, I thought that someone stole something, but there's nothing stolen" she said

"Then why are you crying?" asked Ron

"Because it's awful, Ron" said Hermione

"When did that happened?" asked Jack

"Now, I just finished lunch and came to here" she answered him

"Do you know who did it?" he asked

"No, but it has to be someone from Gryffindor, unless it's a staff member" said Ginny

"It's okay, Ginny, nothing had been stolen" Hermione tried to comfort the girl

"I'll go check my trunk" said Jack, and went upstairs

"Should we as well check our trunks?" asked Ron

"I think if he sees something suspicious he'll tell us" said Harry, before Jack returned

"There wasn't a mess, so I suppose nothing's stolen" said Jack

"Weird!" said Harry

"It's like when Quirrell broke to Gringotts but didn't find what he wanted so he didn't steal anything, I think the thief didn't find whatever he wanted" said Hermione

"But what would the thief want from Ginny's trunk?" asked Ron

"I don't know" answered Hermione slowly as though she was thinking

They thought about it for a while, then Jack broke the silence, yawning

"I'll go to sleep before dinner, I'm exhausted" said Jack, as he went to his dormitory

"He was sleeping all the day, nearly every teacher except for Trelawny woke him up at least twice" complained Hermione to Harry and Ron "What was he doing last night?" she asked

"Actually," said Harry "It has been like this since the other schools arrived, he was searching the Marauder Map, but when we asked him why though, he said that he was making sure none of the visitors are up to something"

"Something like what?" asked Hermione

"We didn't ask" said Ron

"But one night he forgot the Map activated, and I saw he was watching the Great Hall" said Harry

"The Great Hall?" asked Hermione "He's watching the Goblet! But why though?" she was now talking to herself more than to Harry and Ron

"You can ask him when he wake up" suggested Ron

"I will" she said, and left to the library


	26. Chapter 26

"What do you mean that he didn't find it?" Harry said with his cold voice

"H-He searched th-the whole Weasley girl trunk, b-but didn't find it" said Wormtail who was bowing in front of him "My Lord" he added

"Crucio!" Harry hissed coldly, and a red curse hit the fat short man, who started to scream in pain "Get me Lucius"

"Y-Yes, M-my Lord" he said while he exited the room still bowing

The dark lord was now alone in the room, in front of the fireplace, when someone spoke

"Did you want me, my lord?" asked Lucius Malfoy bowing slightly

"Yes, Lucius, The diary I gave you is missing, and it's not in that Weasley girl trunk" he said slowly in a cold voice "What do you consider happened to the diary?" he asked

"I don't know, my lord" Malfoy answered carefully

"You don't know?" asked Harry as he raised an eyebrow "Crucio!"

He woke up, sweating and breathing hardly, he sat down in his bed looked around him, he found Jack still watching the Marauders Map

"Did you have a nightmare?" asked Jack

"Yes" answered Harry

"What was it?" asked Jack, and looked up from the Map

"Voldemort was asking Wormtail about a diary in the Weasley girl trunk" he said trying to remember the dream by details"and then he tortured him when Wormtail informed him that someone didn't find it, and then he called Lucius Malfoy, and tortured him as well" finished Harry

"and then you woke up?" he asked

"Yes, then I woke up" Harry confirmed

Jack thought about it for a while, Voldemort is after the Diary, the diary is with him, Voldemort couldn't know where is the Diary, it's safe in his trunk, but what about the tournament? Is it just a coincidence? Is Voldemort plans are different from his in the book?

"Why are you watching the Marauder Map anyway?" asked Harry, "You are driving Hermione crazy, she's not stopping talking about how you don't get enough sleep, and she is driving us crazy! I think it's time for you to get some sleep"

Jack smiled slightly and blushed a little bit, that Harry couldn't notice "I guess I will" he said, as he put the Map under the pillow "Good night"

"Good night" Harry replied and went back to sleep

-26-26-26-

A week after someone tried to steal Ginny, the same thing happened to Harry, when he, Ron and Jack arrived to their dormitory all Harry's trunk contain was on the floor

"Who did this?" asked Ron

"It's someone from Gryffindor, no one else knows the password" said Harry "Nothing's missing" he added after checking everything

"I will check my trunk as well" said Jack "you also should Ron"

Jack and Ron checked their trunks

"nothing's missing" said Ron

"The diary…" muttered Jack under his breath

"What?" asked Ron and Harry

"They stole a black diary from my trunk" said Jack

"The one that Lucius Malfoy put in Ginny's cauldron?" asked Ron

"Yes, the same one" said Jack

"But your trunk wasn't opened, are you sure? Try to check again" said Ron

"Wait! I remember now!" said Harry

"You remember what?" asked Jack and Ron together

"I found that diary on my bed three weeks ago, so I thought it was mine, I didn't recognize it" said Harry, and paled "they stole it"

"How did it get on your bed though?" asked Ron

"I don't know" said Harry, and they both (Harry and Ron) looked at Jack as waiting for an answer

"I'm going to tell Hermione" he said, and went down to the common room to search for his girlfriend, and Harry and Ron followed him

When they arrived to the common room, they found her sitting in the corner of the room, reading a book

"Hermione, Harry's trunk had been stolen" Jack told her, she looked up at him immediately

"Is there anything stolen?" she asked

"Yes, a diary that was in my trunk, and Harry found it on his bed three weeks ago, and thought it's his" Jack told her

"Why would anyone steal a diary?" asked Hermione

"It's not any diary" said Ron "It's the diary Lucius Malfoy put in Ginny's cauldron a year ago"

"and it's a dark artifact" said Harry

"and I have my reasons to think it's planned with Voldemort" said Jack

"Harry's dreams!" said Hermione

"Exactly!" Jack replied

"What are we going to do?" asked Hermione concerned

"I don't think at the meantime we can do anything, without knowing who is the thief we can't do anything" said Jack

"Hey guys, did you stole any black diary that happened to be a dark artifact from Harry's trunk?" asked Ron stupidly

"What will Voldemort do with it?" asked Hermione, completely ignoring Ron

"Did he mention anything about it in your dreams?" Jack asked Harry

"He mentioned the diary, but not why does he want it" answered Harry

"Should we inform Dumbledore?" asked Hermione

"Of course not! He will want to know how we knew it's a dark artifact, and why did we keep it though we knew it's dark and dangerous" said Ron

"Yeah, well, I'd like to know myself" said Hermione and looked at Jack

"I knew it's dark because it belonged to Voldemort, his name was written on it" said Jack

"It could be only a diary" suggested Harry

"And it could be more and I wouldn't risk" said Jack

"and why did you keep it?" asked Hermione

"I couldn't throw it so anyone could take it, if it's indeed not just a diary then it should be very dangerous" Jack answered, trying not to look nervous

"Wouldn't it be dangerous for you?" asked Ron

"I know what it is, and that's why I put it in my trunk and didn't use it, to avoid being hurt by it, but the question is how did it get to Harry's bed?" asked Jack

"I think it's my fault" said Hermione, they turned to look at her

"How?" Harry, Ron and Jack asked together

"When I searched for your trunk for the map, I might had left some things out of the trunk" she said, as she flushed more with every word "and now the diary is gone" she said, and looked as at the verge of tears "I'm Sorry, Jack"

"That's okay Hermione, I know we'll find it" he said as he sat down next to her in the same chair she was sitting, and hugged her

"How?" asked Hermione

"I'm pretty sure we'll find a way, but for now let's go to dinner" he said

"Yes, I'm starving" said Ron

"You always are" said Harry


	27. Chapter 27

It's Halloween feast, and in a short time, the cup will choose the champions

"Jack, you're not eating! Is something wrong?" asked Hermione

Jack was looking at the head table suspiciously, inspecting every teacher from their hair to their toes, trying to find anything fishy!

"I'm not hungry" answered Jack

"you didn't eat breakfast nor lunch, and now you won't eat dinner, what happened?" asked Hermione looking worriedly at him

"I'm fine, it's just…" he started to say when Dumbledore interrupted

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" he indicated the door behind the staff table "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting, a few people kept checking their watches

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it the whole room gasped. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Boyka Damyanov."

A large young man, with short black hair, white skin, and hazel eyes rose from the Slytherin table and approached Dumbledore, while Durmstrang students and some others clapped loudly for their champion

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Doryan Rey!"

The teenager in question who was a tall thin young man with blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin, rose from Ravenclaw table and walked straight to the room, there was a polite applause from the Beauxbatons though they still looked a little bit disappointed

When Doryan Rey too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next, And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Penelope Clearwater!"

"it's Percy's girlfriend" said Ron to Harry, Jack, and Hermione

They all looked and clapped loudly while the young woman with the long curly blonde hair, white skin, and blue eyes rose from Ravenclaw table and walked toward Dumbledore, who greeted her before she went to the chamber

During the uproar of the Ravenclaw table and the other Hogwarts students, Jack was still looking at the goblet nervously, as expecting another name to come out, no body seemed to notice that because of the loud applause and the excitement, except for Hermione who was looking at him

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. Now you can have your dessert before going to your dorms" and the goblet flames were extinguished as Dumbledore lit the Great Hall, and then went to the chamber with the other headmasters, Bagman and Crouch to the room

Jack looked relieved and smiled to himself

"You were saying it's just what?" asked Hermione

Jack looked at her confused for a second, and then remembered their conversation before the champions' selection

"Oh, never mind, I am going to eat" he smiled at her, and started to eat

-27-27-27-

The champions were selected, and now Harry was going to enjoy his dessert

 _"…rip…tear…kill…"_ Harry heard something hissing

"What was that?" he asked

Jack, Ron, and Hermione looked at him confused, "What?" asked Ron

 _"…so hungry… for so long…"_ he heard the same voice again

"that voice, can't you hear it?" he asked, Ron and Hermione looked more confused while Jack paled and his hair turned to pale grey

"Jack?" asked Hermione "your hair is grey" she pointed out

"What does the voice say?" asked Jack

 _"…kill…time to kill…"_ he heard the voices again

"it wants to kill" he said, Ron and Hermione paled, Jack was already pale

"Where is the voice coming from?" asked Hermione

"I don't know" he said slowly

"Maybe you just imagined the voice?" asked Ron hopefully

"No, it was too clear to be an imagination" answered Harry, they looked at each other nervously

"There's nothing we can do right now" said Jack

"We can tell Dumbledore" suggested Hermione

"No" said Harry "I don't want him to know I heard voices, he might think I'm going nuts"

"He may as well, have an explanation why you can hear the voices while we can't" said Jack

"Hey Dumbledore, Harry can hear voices that wants to kill, and we cannot, do you know why?" said Ron sarcastically

"That's not funny Ron!" Hermione threw him a look

Ron was going to answer Hermione when the three champions and the judges went out of the room, all of them sat down except for Dumbledore

"I hope you enjoyed your meal, as we informed the other champions, the first task will be on November 24, and now it's time for you to go to your dorms" he said and everybody started to stand up

"Are we going to tell him?" asked Hermione

"For now the voices are gone, so we don't need to tell him, if I hear them again then maybe" he said, Hermione didn't like the idea but didn't protest


	28. Chapter 28

They were heading to the Gryffindor tower after Halloween feast and the champions selection, when suddenly, on the third floor, Harry heard the voice again

"I've heard it again" said Harry, Ron paled, Hermione gasped, and Jack started to look around

"What did it say now?" asked Hermione

 _"…I smell blood…I smell blood…"_ Harry heard again

"From here" he said and started to run the corridor, Hermione and Ron followed

"Wait!" called Jack, they turned to look at him

"What?" asked Harry

"Whatever you are following, it has to be dangerous, don't go after it, call Dumbledore" said Jack

"There's no time" said Harry

"No Harry, it's too dangerous" said Jack "besides why, do you think, you hear that sounds while we don't?" asked Jack

"Maybe he's a seer" said Ron

"No, he's not Ron, a seer makes prophecies, Harry is not making a prophecy" Hermione answered

"I'm going anyway, are you coming?" asked Harry and didn't wait for an answer, he turned around and walked, Ron followed him immediately, Jack and Hermione stood there looking at each other, as trying to decide if to go or not, Jack finally sighed and they followed Harry and Ron

The floor was wet, Myrtle had destroyed her bathroom, again, causing the water to get into most of the third floor, they walked a little bit more, until they saw something horrible, Mrs. Norris was petrified and hanged up on the wall, there was writing on the wall as well

 **THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE**

"The chamber of secrets?" Harry muttered to herself

"Is she dead?" asked Hermione

"No, just petrified, we better go" Jack said to them, but it was late, students started to come to see what happened to Myrtle's bathroom, but they saw four students with petrified Mrs. Norris and a writing on the wall

"Enemies of the Heir Beware! You're next Kendall" said Malfoy, smirking coldly at Jack

"Yeah, Sure, whatever" said Jack, rolling his eyes, as he turned his face away to face the arriving Filch, Malfoy looked angry

"My cat! My cat!" he came running, as he clutched his face "Who did that to you?" he asked his petrified cat, and then looked around

"You!" he hissed coldly, walked toward Jack, and grabbed him from his robes, when suddenly Filch was lifted from his ankles in the air, and shortly after Jack did the counter curse, and Filch fell at the ground

"How dare you?" hissed Filch, his eyes bulged out and he started to approach Jack, he looked very scary Jack took step or two to the back

"Argus!" said Dumbledore calm voice, who had just arrived to the scene followed with other teachers

"He murdered my cat! He killed my cat! And I'm going to kill him!" Filch shouted

"Calm down if you would, and follow me, Argus" said Dumbledore calmly "and you, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Kendall and Mrs. Granger"

"My office is not far from here, professor Dumbledore, you may use it if you like" said Remus who looked sick

"Thank You, Remus" said Dumbledore

All of them followed Remus, who lead the way to his office and lit the lights, it wasn't the first time they were at Remus' office, they visited him usually, and also used his fireplace to call Sirius several times

Dumbledore put the petrified cat at the table to examine it, Filch was sniffing, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged worried looks, while Jack was looking determined at the cat

"Of course it's one of his dark curses that killed it, he should be expelled for killing Mrs. Norris, and cursing a staff member" said Filch

"It's not dead, it's petrified, how many times do I have to tell you that? and I doubt it's a spell, because if it is a spell, then a simple _finite_ will do" said Jack impatiently, rolling his eyes

"What are your suspects Mr. Kendall?" asked Dumbledore calmly, like asking a question in class

"Well, the message on the wall had clearly said the chamber of secrets was opened once again"

"It didn't say 'again'" corrected Hermione

Jack froze in his place, "Then I stand corrected" he said, trying not to act nervously

"You may continue, Mr. Kendall" said Dumbledore

"according to the story, Slazar Slytherin one of the founders, who didn't agree with the other three, that they should let muggleborns learn magic, so he left the school, but before he did, he built a chamber called the chamber of secrets, which has a monster in it that will get rid of his enemies, muggleborns" said Jack "at this point, I can only guess, he wanted a monster he could control, and all of us know what he was known for" said Jack

"Parseltounge!" finished Hermione

"Exactly!" agreed Jack "but what kind of snakes is this that can petrify creatures, we know the basilisk can kill by looking in its victim eyes, but doesn't petrify" said Jack "Those are my suspects Headmaster" said Jack, and got back to his chair, he hoped they won't suspect him, he brought evidences after all, and he couldn't let that information untold, they had to know, and there was a way of letting them know without uncovering himself

Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Remus looked at Jack shocked, while Dumbledore features looked extremely normal

"He knows more than he should, how would he know all of that if he hadn't done it?" Filch accused him once more, now crying

"Common sense!" said Jack, who managed not to add 'which you don't have'

"They should be punished and get detention, the old way" said Filch pointing at the four of them

"I think they simply were in the wrong place and at the wrong time" Remus said

"Though, Mr. Kendall knowledge had impressed us, and it also somewhat fishy" said Snape, emphasizing the last two words and saying them slowly

"I agree with Remus" said Dumbledore "Innocent until proven guilty" Dumbledore said and dismissed them and left, when everybody left except for the four and Remus in the room

"I want to know what exactly happened by the slightest details" said Remus

Harry, Ron, and Hermione told Remus everything, including the voices Harry heard, and also Harry recalling the snake's incident in the zoo two years ago, which proved Jack right, and how they followed the voice after they left the Great Hall, while Jack checked the marauders map to make sure he was talking to no other than Remus Lupin

"I still want to know how you knew it's a snake" demanded Remus, all of them looked at Jack who was silent for the whole conversation

"The same way I knew you were werewolf, collecting clues and think them over" Jack answered simply

"I wonder how you didn't end up in Ravenclaw" said Remus, smirking at Jack

"The hat knows better" said Jack, yawning, it was a long day, all he wanted is to go to bed


	29. Chapter 29

"Jack!" it was Hermione, they were studying in the library

"Yes?" he asked, without looking up from his transfiguration essay

"There's something I need to talk to you about" she said

"What is it?" he looked up

"Was the chamber opened before?" asked Hermione, it was two weeks after the incident of Mrs. Norris, and another attack had occurred since then, a first year Gryffindor called Colin Creevey

"Why would I know?" asked Jack

"The night Mrs. Norris was attacked you said the chamber is opened again" she answered

"I thought it was written on the wall, I was mistaken" said Jack

"Jack stop! I'm not stupid don't lie to me, you haven't been yourself since the first day of the year, what's wrong?" she asked, demanding to know the truth

Jack looked at her, couldn't find a word to say

"Fine!" she said angrily "You can hide from me whatever you want, I got enough" she said as she stood up from her chair

"What are you saying?" asked Jack, confused

"That it's over Jack, if you keep hiding things from me, then you don't think I'm a trustworthy, I can't be your girlfriend if you don't trust me" she said and turned to leave

"Hermione!" Jack called, but Hermione left the library crying

He looked down at his Transfiguration textbook, tears started to fall

-29-29-29-

It was after curfew, Harry and Ron were worried about Jack and Hermione who haven't showed up for afternoon classes, but now they were even more worried about them after they went to their dorms and didn't find Jack, and Lavender had told them, happily, that Hermione have been crying in the bathroom since lunchtime

"crying? Why is she crying?" asked Ron

"Do you think something happened to Jack?" Harry asked Ron

"I hope they broke up" said Lavender with a dreamily look in her eyes, Harry and Ron glared at her before they turned around and left her standing there alone looking stupid with the look she's putting on her face

"What do you think happened to them?" asked Ron

"I don't know, maybe they really broke up" suggested Harry

"No, it couldn't be" said Ron "Where do you they are?" asked Ron

"I don't know, we can use the marauders map" suggested Harry

"It's with Jack, he takes it with him everywhere, and watching it during classes and meals" said Ron

"Well, we know where Hermione is, I bet she knows where is Jack" said Harry

"Should we go get them?" asked Ron

"Yes, I'm going to bring my invisibility cloak" said Harry and stood up, but before he could make any step, the fat lady portrait swung open and Hermione entered the common room, and looked surprised when she saw Harry and Ron still awake

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" asked Hermione, who tried not to sound as someone who was crying for the last several hours, but couldn't

"We were going to sneak to search for both you and Jack, where have you been?" asked Ron

"What do you mean by me and Jack? Isn't he here?" she asked

"No, both of you were missing and haven't shown up for classes since lunchtime, we wanted to check the marauders map, but Jack is not leaving it, he's watching it day and night, we thought you were together" said Harry

"Where did you last see him?" asked Ron

"The library" she said, trying not to remember what happened there just before she left "but how did you plan to go find us if you didn't know where we were?" asked Hermione

"Well, we know where you were" said Harry

"Lavender told us" said Ron, Hermione frowned at the mention of Lavender

"and she said that you were in the bathroom" said Harry

"and that you were crying" Ron added

"Yes, why were you crying?" asked Harry

"It's nothing" she said, Ron and Harry exchanged questioning looks, while Hermione just looked down "I'm sure he'll show up anytime" she added

"Yes, he likes to visit the restricted section at night, but when he does, he takes the invisibility cloak with him" said Harry

"He still got the map" Ron pointed out

"Do you think he was caught?" asked Hermione

"No, he's never caught" said Harry "he knows most of the secret passages"

"Maybe we better go to sleep, there's no point in waiting, we'll find out tomorrow" said Hermione, concerned

-29-29-29-

"Ron! Ron! Wake up!" Harry woke Ron up

"What is it?" asked Ron

"Jack haven't come back yet" Harry said, worried

"What?!" Ron woke up immediately

"Hermione will get a heart attack when she knows that" said Harry

"What are we going to do?" asked Ron

"First, we have to tell Hermione" said Harry, who had just finished wearing his robes, and left the dorm to the common room, where he found Hermione, waiting for them and reading a book, when Harry and Ron went down she looked up at them

"Where is Jack?" she asked, concerned as she stood from her chair

"Thank you Hermione, good morning to you too" said Ron sarcastically

"He isn't upstairs" said Harry ignoring Ron, Hermione paled

"I'm going to see if he fell asleep at the library" Hermione told them, and marched out of the common room, Harry and Ron followed her to the library, without exchanging any word all the way there

"Where could he be?" asked Ron

"Harry search the transfiguration section, Ron the modern history one, and I will search the restricted section" Hermione told them what to do

"You know you're not allowed to be there, if you get caught we'll be expelled" said Ron

"take the invisibility cloak" said Harry, and pulled it out from his pocket

Hermione put the cloak on, and went to the restricted section, while the other two went to their given sections respectively, and after they didn't find him in any of those sections, they changed, until they literally had searched everywhere in the library, they gave up

"We should go to breakfast, we'll be late" said Harry

"Yes, I'm starving" said Ron

"Maybe he's already there, sometimes he wakes up very early to meditate" said Harry

"Why does he meditate?" asked Ron

"It's good for your magic, it could help you transforming into animagus faster, and required for wandless magic" said Hermione, Ron who haven't finished his animagus transformation yet was impressed, Harry had already managed to transform into a stag "but that doesn't matter now, let's go check the Great Hall" she said and left the library followed by Ron and Harry

They made all the way, without any word as tense filled the air, they arrived to the Great Hall, and before they even reached Gryffindor table, professor McGonagall approached them

"I need to talk to the three of you" she said

"What is it professor?" asked Harry

"Privately" she added "follow me" she said and started to walk while the three followed her


	30. Chapter 30

"What is it professor?" asked Hermione when they went into an empty classroom

"Well, I don't know how to tell you that" she said uncomfortably "I believe Mr. Kendall is a close friend of you, isn't he?" McGonagall asked, Hermione gasped, while Ron and Harry exchanged worried looks

"Yes, he is professor" Harry answered, Hermione looked unable to speak

"Well, last night he was found petrified near the library" McGonagall said, Harry and Ron looked shocked, while Hermione buried her face in her hands and started to cry

"Where is he now?" asked Ron

"He's at the hospital wing, and you also had permission to skip classes this morning to go visit your friend" McGonagall finished

"Thank you, professor" said Harry who turned to comfort Hermione

"Oh, I almost forgot" said McGonagall "this is for you Mrs. Granger, we found it in Jack's pocket, we didn't read it, because it was clearly written that it's for you, and no one else should read this letter" McGonagall handed a tied piece of paper to Hermione

"Thank you, professor" said Hermione and put the note to her pocket

"You're welcome, we still don't know what caused the petrification yet, but we are planning on brewing a potion that will revive petrified victims of basilisk once the mandrakes are ready in case that Jack suspicions were true, and it should be done before the end of April, if he's right and Slytherin's monster is indeed a basilisk, he will recieve a special award for servecies to the school"

"April?!" asked the three of them, ignoring the part of the award

"Yes, and I will keep you updated until then" she said and left

There was a moment of silence except for Hermione's sniffing, before Ron spoke again

"Do you remember the night of the attack on Mrs. Norris?" he asked

"Yes, we do" Harry and Hermione answered

"Malfoy told Jack that he would be next" Ron pointed out "Do you think..."

"that he is the Heir of Slytherin?" Harry continued

"Well, Yes" said Ron

"It would be satisfying to see Malfoy kicked out from this castle" said Harry

"still, we can't be sure" said Hermione

"Of course he would be bragging about it in the Slytherin common room just now" Harry said

"But there's no way we can get there" said Ron

"Actually, there is" said Hermione, thinking deeply

"What is your idea?" asked Harry

"We can brew a Polyjuice potion" Hermione suggested

"a What?" asked Harry

"but you'll need a part of the person" said Ron "and it's complicated" he added

"We can manage" said Hermione, thinking how

"Can someone, please, tell me what is this Poolyjuice potion, or whatever it is?" asked Harry

"it's Polyjuice" corrected Hermione "and it's used to disguise as someone else for an hour every time you drink it"

"We can do it and enter the Slytherin common room" said Ron enthusiastically

"But there are some problems" said Hermione

"What?" asked Ron and Harry

"The potion recipe is in the restricted section in the library and we need a permission from a teacher to get there, also it would take a month to brew" Hermione said

"a month?" said Ron

"Yes" answered Hermione

"But we still need to do it" said Harry "we can't let Malfoy go away with this"

"We still don't know if it's him" Hermione reminded him

"But we still need to make sure" said Ron

"Yes I know" she said

"and I know a teacher that will give us a permission" said Harry

"Remus!" said Ron

"Exactly!" Harry confirmed

"Let's go then" said Hermione and all of them started walking to Remus' office, but suddenly, two corridors before Remus' office, Hermione stopped

"What is it Hermione?" asked Harry, and turned to face

"I… I don't believe… I just…" she stuttered unable to finish her sentence and looked shocked

"What is it Hermione?" asked Ron

She buried her face in her hands and started to cry

"Hermione?" said Harry

"I broke up with him just before he was petrified" she hardly said through her tears, Harry and Ron didn't know what to say

"What's wrong?" it was Remus, he was walking in the corridor, he looked at Ron and Harry with questioning looks "is it about Jack?" he asked

"We need to talk to you about something" Harry said "in your office"

"Sure, follow me" he said, and lead them to his office, they entered he closed the door

"What's it?" asked Remus, as he sat behind his desk

"Well, you know Jack have been petrified last night" said Harry

"That's right, I'm so sorry about it" he said sadly

"We suspect that Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin" said Ron

"What? You are not serious" said Remus, surprised

"Yes I am, Moony" said Sirius from the fireplace

"Sirius!" said Harry to see his godfather's face

"Harry, how are you?" Sirius asked

"Fine, I guess" he answered

"How is Jack?" Sirius now asked Remus

"He is in the hospital wing right now" Remus answered

"When will the potion be ready?" asked Sirius

"professor Sprout and Snape said it'll be in April" Remus answered

"April?!" said Sirius

"That was our reaction as well" said Ron

"How did he get petrified?" Sirius asked the three

"We don't know, he didn't show up last night, so we thought he's a little bit late, but when we woke up at the morning and didn't find him, we know something was wrong" said Harry

"We checked the library first, and then went to check the Great Hall" said Ron

"and professor McGonagall told us after she took us to an empty classroom" finished Harry

"Hermione, I'm sure he'll be alright" Sirius tried to comfort crying Hermione

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Remus

"Can I join in?" asked Sirius

"Yes!" said Harry, and then turned to face Remus "The night Mrs. Norris was attacked, Malfoy told Jack that he was next"

"And that's why we think it could be him" said Ron

"I don't think Malfoy could be anything but a brat" said Sirius

"as a teacher I can't say that, but I agree with Padfoot" Remus said

"Thank you, Moony" said Sirius

"We need a permission to go to the restricted section" said Hermione, it was the first time she spoke since they went to the room

"Why is that?" asked Remus

"We are doing a researches, we're trying to figure out what's behind the attacks" said Hermione

Remus seemed to be thinking, he knew it's not the whole truth, but they can't be up to anything evil

"I guess I can give you the permission" he said, as he moved his wand, and a quill and a parchment flew to his hands, he wrote on the parchment and gave it to them

"Use it well" he said, as he gave the permission to Harry

"Thank you, Moony" he said

"Thank you, Remus" Hermione and Ron said

"You're welcome" he answered, but they didn't hear him because they were already out

"You know it's not the whole truth" Sirius smirked at him from the fireplace

"I know, but they couldn't be up to something wrong, could they?" said Remus

"No, they could not" Sirius agreed


	31. Chapter 31

After they went to the library, and found the book in question, they headed to the hospital wing where Jack was, when they first entered Madam Pomfrey lead them to Jack's bed which was covered, Hermione sat on the closest chair and started to cry, she touched his hand, and then looked at his dark blue eyes, who had some tears in them ,she cried even harder about the thought that she was the reason he was crying

"Why is he wearing glasses?" asked Ron

"I don't know" said Harry

"Maybe he was reading" suggested Ron

Hermione remembered that Jack left a note to her, she pulled it out from her pocket and started to read, on the outside her name was written in a cursive hand writing she recognized as Jack's, and also was written that only she has to read it, she opened it and started to read, while Harry and Ron were discussing why Jack was wearing glasses

 _Hermione,_

 _If you are reading this, that means that I'm either petrified or dead, hopefully the former. Since I'm unable to do much in my current situation, there's something you should know and do as much as you can to prevent the worse._

 _Slytherin's beast is a basilisk, and it's not just a suspicion, I'm sure about that, the victims are petrified but not dead because they didn't look straight to the basilisk's eyes, Mrs. Norris looked at their reflection on the water, Colin looked at them through the camera. Last time the chamber was opened a muggle born girl had died, haven't you ever wondered how moaning Myrtle died?_

 _Yes, the chamber was opened before, by no other than Voldemort himself, when he was a student here, but wasn't caught, instead he accused Hagrid, and the only one who didn't believe him was Dumbledore. This all is related to his diary, it's dangerous and it possesses anyone who opens his heart to it, the diary is controlling whoever is doing this, and it's not Malfoy, he is only an arrogant brat who loves to get attention._

 _Pay attention to the teachers' behavior, try to get any glimpse of weirdness, if you do you report to Remus, hopefully he'll handle it. I believe whoever this teacher is, he is the one to search Ginny's trunk, and steal the diary from Harry's, he would be under the imperius, or disguised by Polyjuice, I already checked Remus._

 _You should, as well, to watch Myrtle's bathroom, with the Marauders map, and try to stay away from it as much as you can, it's the entrance to the chamber, only parseltongues can open it, so if you ever see some strange visitors to the bathroom, you should inform Dumbledore immediately._

 _You can ask Dumbledore for help in finding the diary, but you're not to tell him anything else from what I have wrote here. No one, even Harry and Ron, should know about this._

 _And finally, I'm sorry if the last few months I was acting weirdly, I had to make sure things don't happen, I hope I'll be able to explain later if I'm petrified, after all I could be dead._

 _Take care of yourself and don't get petrified,_

 _Jack_

That was a lot for one letter, she was shocked about the information she had just read, did he know he was going to get petrified? Why is he sure about the diary being involved? And how did he know it? He had always known things he shouldn't, but that was much more, he thinks there is a spy working for Voldemort, and that's explain how the thief got to the dorms, but why didn't he tell anyone? Is he a seer? No, if he was a seer he wouldn't hide it, how does he know that the diary possess the person? Did it possess him? But if it had I would know! He was acting weirdly the last two months, but it was him. What about Malfoy? How did he know we'll suspect Malfoy? He said he'll explain everything when he's revived, but it's six months from now. And he checked Remus, how though?

"Hermione," it was Harry "we should go to lunch"

"Already?" she asked

"Yes, we've been here for two hours maybe more, Ron and I made a plan to steal the ingredients from Snape's office" Harry said enthusiastically

"We don't need it, it's not Malfoy" she decided to trust Jack, he was proved right for everything they've ever done, Sirius, Quirrell, the stone, the diary, and Pettigrew. Why would he be wrong now

"What? But he told Jack he was next" said Ron surprised by Hermione's reaction

"He was trying to tease him and get attention, it's not him" she said "anyway, let's go to lunch we'll get late"

"I still don't understand why did you change your opinion" Harry said frustrated

"I overthought it and found Remus and Sirius are right, however you can inform Dumbledore about your suspicions and he will investigate it himself" she answered

They looked at her like she grew another head

"Shall we?" she reminded them they were going to lunch

They walked to the Great Hall, Harry and Ron discussing who would it be if not Malfoy, and Hermione thinking about Jack's letter

Is it Voldemort then? Is he possessing another person as he did to Quirrell, and Dumbledore let it happen right under his nose again, but if he was possessing it like he'd done to Quirrell, he would appear on the map as well, and he doesn't. Besides, if Voldemort was here, Harry would feel it in his scar, so does that mean that Jack is wrong and it isn't Voldemort, or it's Voldemort but he's not physically here? That explains why doesn't he appear on the map, what about the diary? It's indeed a dark artifact, but what exactly? If we wanted to stop it, we should know what it is, I bet Jack knows!

She didn't stop thinking about the letter all the day, she even couldn't concentrate in classes, and professor McGonagall seemed to notice something wasn't right, they had Transfiguration last, and after it, she'll be gone to the library to search for any information about the diary

"Mrs. Granger, can you stay here for a minute?" it was professor McGonagall, Ron and Harry looked at Hermione trying to figure out what it is, everybody left the classroom, it was only Hermione and McGonagall

"I couldn't help but notice that today you were distracted" said McGonagall "I know it's because of Mr. Kendall, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked

"Thank you professor," she said and was about to refuse, but then thought it over and decided to ask "actually, I need to talk to professor Dumbledore"


	32. Chapter 32

"Dumbledore?" asked McGonagall, surprised

"Yes professor, it's very important" answered Hermione

"You can tell me, and I will deliver it to Dumbledore" said McGonagall

"Sorry professor, it has to be professor Dumbledore" said Hermione

McGonagall looked surprised, but then sighed and spoke "Follow me, Mrs. Granger" she told Hermione, and Hermione followed

They arrived to the griffin statue in front of Dumbledore's office

"Bertie Beans" said McGonagall, and the statue started to turn around, they climbed the stairs, knocked the door

"Come in" said Dumbledore from behind the door, McGonagall opened the door

"Albus, Mrs. Granger has something to tell you, I believe it's really important since she refused to tell me" she said after she and Hermione entered

"I see," said Dumbledore "have a seat Mrs. Granger"

"I'll leave you here" said McGonagall

"Thank you, Minerva" Dumbledore said, and she left

"Good afternoon Mrs. Granger" said Dumbledore "there is something you wanted to tell me"

"Yes professor, I know what is causing these attacks" she said

"Really? And what is it" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in surprise

"It's a diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle diary, sir" said Hermione, Dumbledore looked surprised

"How do you know?" he asked

"I'm afraid I can't tell" she answered, she didn't want to reveal Jack

"Is Jack the one who told you about it?" he asked

"Did he tell you?" asked Hermione

"No, but I noticed that he always knows things he shouldn't" said Dumbledore

"Yes he does" Hermione agreed "do you have an explanation to this, sir?"

"I was hoping you had" Dumbledore answered

"He told me that you can help me with finding the diary, it's with one of the students" she said

"That's Dangerous, a dark artifact with someone who doesn't know" said Dumbledore

"We don't know who stole it from Harry trunk" said Hermione

"What was it doing in Harry's trunk?" asked Dumbledore

"Actually, it was in Jack's trunk, but accidently I put on Harry's bed, and he thought it's his" she answered, a little bit ashamed of her mistake

"But what was it doing in Jack's trunk?" asked Dumbledore

"Oh, Lucius Malfoy put it in Ginny's cauldron a year ago in Diagon ally, and Jack noticed it wasn't there before, so he opened it and found Voldemort's name on it" she explained

"Interesting" Dumbledore muttered to himself

"How are we going to find the diary?" Hermione asked

"I'll think about a way, and let me know if you think of something" he told her

"Thank you professor, I hope we'll be able to find it" she said and got up from her chair

"I'll see you around Mrs. Granger" Dumbledore greeted her

"Hopefully, sir" she replied and left

-32-32-32-

Hermione kept watching for weird behavior of her teachers, trying to find something fishy, just like Jack had told her, she spent days and nights watching the marauders map especially the bathroom of moaning Myrtle, she even asked Myrtle, but she started to shout, cry, and then splashed into a toilet

She searched the library and read everything she could find about basilisk, she read that their worst enemies are roosters, and she heard Hagrid complaining about someone killing the roosters, she also read that spiders are afraid of the basilisk, but that piece of information wasn't that helpful. She also read that basilisk poison was one of the very few things that destroyed a Horcrux.

But what is a Horcrux? She thought to herself, she started to search for it in the library, but it didn't seem she'll find it easily

On lunch time, Harry and Ron were chatting excitedly about the first task which was a week away, they of course supported Penelope, while Hermione was watching the Marauders map for any suspicious visits to Myrtle's bathroom, she didn't think of asking Myrtle again after what she did the last time Hermione had asked

She even asked the portraits for any weird behavior of a specific student, they answered her saying there was a lot of weird students passing, but the weirdest was Luna Lovegood. She knew it wasn't Luna, Luna is weird anyway, and besides she's a friend of Jack

She couldn't find any teacher acting weirdly, she searched the teachers' offices for weird names and visits in case it's a polyjuice potion, but couldn't find a thing, so she assumed it's an imperius, but couldn't detect any weird behavior

She visited Jack every day, and told him how things were going, and her progress in the 'missions' he gave her, though Jack couldn't react to any of what she has said, and couldn't know if he was hearing or not

She also kept going to the library, searching for anything about Horcruxes, but couldn't find anything, she even checked the restricted section but found nothing, except for one book who barely mentioned them as 'the darkest magic existed' and decided on not asking the librarian so she won't bring suspicions, so she decided to give up for the moment. Does Jack know what is a Horcrux? She wondered

In the library, she didn't search only for Horcruxes, but also for dark artifacts that the diary could be one of, but the same as the Horcruxes, she didn't find a thing

-32-32-32-

"Hermione!" it was Harry, Hermione was sitting in the common room watching the Marauders map, it was after midnight "what are you still doing here?" he asked

"I was watching the marauders map" said Hermione

"Why?" asked Harry

"To try and find any suspicious movements in the castle we can find the heir" she answered "What are you doing here?" she asked

"I just had a nightmare" he said

"About what?" she asked

"I was Voldemort, again, and I was talking to Pettigrew who told me that Jack was petrified, and then, I told him that I wished him dead, but petrified can do for now" said Harry "but that's not all, Voldemort asked if someone is still under the imprius charm"

"Didn't he mention who?" she asked

"No, he didn't" said Harry "but Voldemort told wormtail to release the victim and to obliviate him as well"

"I guess we'll never know who was it" said Hermione

"No, I don't think so" said Harry "do you think, this had something to do with the chamber?"

"I really think so" she answered


	33. Chapter 33

It was November 24, the first task, everybody in the school was heading to the Quidditch pitch. Harry, Ron and Hermione took a seat where they had a good view of everything happening down in the pitch. The air was filled with tense, each school was cheering for its champion

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the firs…" Ludo Bagman started to say when he was interrupted by Professor McGonagall

"The first task is postponed, every student should go to his dorm" professor McGonagall said with her stern voice

"What?" shouted Harry, Ron, and Hermione together along with other students

"Now!" said McGonagall even more stern than before

The Hogwarts students knew better than to oppose, while Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students started to shout loudly until Maxime and Karkaroff instructed them to leave as well, as they sensed the danger from the Irish temper of the deputy headmaster

"Why did they postponed the task?" asked Harry

"Do you think another attack occurred?" asked Ron

"Who?" asked Hermione

"Whoever it is, he'll be in the hospital wing" said Harry

"Do you think we can go and check?" asked Ron

"We can check the map" said Hermione

"Yes, check the map" said Harry

Hermione pulled it out of her pocket and activated it, it took her a seconds to find the hospital wing, she looked at the beds, there was Colin, and then Jack, and then she found another two victims, the first was someone she didn't know though she could guess it's a Durmstrang student because of the name, but the second victim was Penelope Clearwater, the Hogwarts champion of the three

"Bloody Hell" Ron muttered

"What should we do?" asked Harry, worried

"Not much right now, the only thing we can do is to go to our dorms" Hermione said, the trio agreed

-33-33-33-

The whole school was talking about the attack the next day, the Durmstrang students didn't set at the Slytherin table on breakfast, neither on lunch nor dinner, the move to sit on the Huffelpuff table

"Do you think they will still run the tournament after the attack?" asked Ron

"I don't see why not?" said Harry "I mean they still ran it when the previous attacks occurred"

"but this time it's one of the champions" said Ron

"They can pick another champion" said Harry

"Not really, the cup is only activated once a year, and its decision has to be done" said Hermione

"And if not?" asked Ron

"The defying will be punished hard, no one ever tried to defy it, so it's either you die or it turns you into a muggle" Hermione answered

"But they can make up a new way to choose another champion" said Harry, hopefully

"I doubt it, but we'll hope they will" said Hermione

"It seems like they will have to continue the tournament without a Hogwarts champion" said Harry

"What? No way!" Ron almost shouted

"Harry is right, they can't defy the cup" said Hermione

"But the cup doesn't decide who must not enter the tournament, it decides who must enter" said Fred from behind, he and George had just arrived to breakfast and sat next to the trio

"So adding another champion won't be a problem!" George continued

"Actually, the cup is very more complicated than that" said Hermione

"As the best loopholes founders" started George

"We can find a loophole in almost every law" said Fred

"And here we found one" continued George

"It clearly says that, if someone's name got out of the cup, he must participate in the tournament" said Fred

"But didn't say they are the only one allowed to participate" finished George, both of them looked so proud of themselves

"Well, I hope you are right, after all I wouldn't like Hogwarts not being presented in the tournament" said Hermione

"What about the first task when are they going to do it?" asked Ron

"We still don't know" said Harry

"They'll announce it during next week" said Hermione, and went back to her breakfast

-33-33-33-

December arrived, and they had another visit to Hogsmead. Hermione joined Ron and Harry, they went first to Honeyduke and then to the three broomsticks. after they had a cup or two of Butterbeer, they parted their ways, Harry and Ron went to Zonko's joke shop, while Hermione to a book store, she thought of searching for books about Horcruxes or dark magic that could contain anything about the diary, she have been searching for it for months in the library now, and finally admitted it's not there.

"How can I help you, young lady?" the lady in the books store asked Hermione

"Oh, I'm just searching for a book" Hermione replied

"What book?" asked the lady

Hermione over thought the idea of telling her but after all she will be going to see it anyway when she sold it to her

"I'm searching for a book about something called Horcrux" Hermione whispered

"Oh, they are so dangerous dear" said the lady with a shocked look

"Well, I need to know what it is, and I searched the whole library at school" Hermione said

"Yes, they are not found there, I've heard that Dumbledore banned them from the library" the lady said, still whispering

"Why?" asked Hermione, surprised

"They are very dark magic, and very luring" said the lady

"Luring?" asked Hermione

"Yes, you see, not a lot of people know what Horcruxes are, but when you have a library or a bookstore, you know almost about everything" said the lady, whispering "Horcruxes are items which you can put a part of yourself in it, that's way you can't die"

"So, Horcruxes make you immortal" Hermione whispered

"Yes, but it divides your soul, there's nothing like a complete soul" the lady whispered in return

"How can someone divide his soul?" asked Hermione

The lady looked left and right, and then lowered her head and motioned to Hermione to get closer she did

"To divide your soul, you have to kill" said the lady

"That's awful" said Hermione, horrified

"Yes, it is young lady" the lady said, in her normal voice once again "You would find a book about them in the very back of the store, I'm not supposed to sell you this book, but you look much mature for your age" the lady said

"Thank you very much" said Hermione and ran to the back of the library, she found the book and came back to the front of the store

"Don't let anyone see you reading it, they are very dark and dangerous items" said the lady

"I won't, thank you very much" said Hermione enthusiastic and went out of the store, and headed to the Shrieking shack where Harry and Ron would be waiting for her right now


	34. Chapter 34

She finally arrived home, it was a hard train ride, though she was with Harry and Ron she found it hard without Jack sitting by her side, Harry and Ron kept talking enthusiastically about their plans to the holiday, Harry had invited both Ron and Hermione to spend the Christmas holiday at Sirius' place, but Hermione denied because she was going to France with her parents. There was a Yule ball at the school but it was only for fourth years and older.

She went to her room closed the door, and started reading the book she bought from Hogsmead. She couldn't finish it at Hogwarts because she couldn't let anyone see her reading it, after all its name is 'The darkest kinds of magic', she has already read some chapters, which were horrible. She read about the unforgivable curses, the transieruva (which is a shortcut for the incantation _'transieruviates'_ ), which is reviving people by killing others, and the raptovivi (which is also a shortcut for the incantation _'raptoviveri'_ ), which were so similar to the transieruva, but instead of casting the curse on someone dead and someone alive, it is the wizard who casting who will gain the lives of the victims, when the caster dies, he'll start gain life from his victim who'll start to die slowly

She was now reading the last three pages of the chapter about animivinculis (which is a curse that would make you possess your victim's mind and slowly they'll become a copy of you that will act according to your direct commands, but it's ancient magic that no one uses today), she finished the chapter, and finally got to the Horcruxes chapter

 _It is an item which dark wizards uses as a hide for a part of their soul_

The lady in the books store already mentioned that,

 _In order to make a Horcrux, the wizard should kill, there is a special curse instead of the 'Avada Kedavra', it also got a green light, used only for making Horcruxes and its incantation is 'anima mea absconderis', it is an illegal curse, but not a part of the three unforgivables because it's not as common as they are, and it's even more dangerous than the three of them combined_

In the book was a moving photograph of a wizard moving his wand in the correct way to perform the animas (or that's how the book called it)

 _It is a very advanced magic which only powerful wizards can perform the animas and make a Horcrux, but it is a very dangerous spell, if done wrong it could rip your soul for a million pieces, and its effect will be the same as a dementor kiss_

Hermione looked at the book shocked and terrified, there was line or two describing the effect of ripping your soul by detail

 _There are only few known ways to destroy a Horcrux, and they are: Basilisk poison, Fiendfyre, the Black death, and the liquid mortem_

Liquid mortem? She already read about the black death in this book, but what is a liquid mortem, she's sure she had read about it somewhere, but it wasn't the only thing that caught her attention, Fiendfyre!

Jack learned how to master Fiendfyre, does he know about Horcruxes? Is this why he had mastered it? She remembered him making some tricks with the fire on the train two years ago

"But it's dark magic, why did you learn it?" she asked then

"It's fun, not that I'm using it for anything but entertaining, though it could come in handy" Jack answered

But why would he want to destroy a Horcrux? I mean what is the Horcrux he wants to destroy? perhaps the diary is a Horcrux? She hasn't discovered what the diary was, And if it was, he could destroy it before it was stolen!

 _Horcruxes will possess anybody who gets too close to them, not physically but mentally, by giving it his soul, the Horcrux will start gaining power, and in that way, the wizard will return to his full power if he was exposed to death_

Well, that confirms the diary is a Horcrux, does that mean if that continues Voldemort will be back? Hermione was horrified about the idea, but how did Jack know? And Why didn't he destroy it when it wasn't stolen yet?

She continued reading the chapter, and the more she kept going, the more she was sure about the diary being a Horcrux.

-34-34-34-

"Sirius, we need to talk" said Remus, as he entered the kitchen

Harry, Ron and Amelie were in Harry's room, while Sirius and Remus were in the kitchen

"What's the matter?" asked Sirius, and looked up from the daily prophet

"Well, I couldn't tell you that by the fireplace" said Remus

"Remus?" asked Sirius

"I think Harry is a parselmouth" said Remus, Sirius paled and looked shocked

"What does make you say that?" asked Sirius

"Well, on the night of the first attack, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jack, told me what happened and what were they doing where Mrs. Norris was" Remus started "Jack told Dumbledore and other professors that he thinks it's a kind of snake since Slazar Slytherin himself was a parselmouth"

"I still can't see what this got to do with Harry" said Sirius

"Hold on," said Remus "after everyone has left, I asked them to tell me everything that happened by detail, and apparently, Harry was hearing voices and followed them to Mrs. Norris"

Sirius looked at Remus for a minute as waiting for him to tell him it's a joke. But when Remus didn't

"Does he know?" asked Sirius

"Yes, and I promised him to tell you" said Remus

"Who else does?" asked Sirius

"Ron, Hermione, and Jack" said Remus

There was a minute of silence, Sirius was thinking hard

"You should accept him as he is Sirius" said Remus

"Of course I will, I'm just a little bit concerned" Sirius looked offended

"Sirius when are we going to eat? I'm starving!" it was Ron

"Go call Harry and Amelie dinner is almost done" said Remus


	35. Chapter 35

It was Christmas morning, Harry woke up to find a pile of gifts on his bed

"Merry Christmas!" said Ron

"Merry Christmas" said Harry "Have you opened your presents?"

"No, not yet" said Ron "I was waiting for you"

Harry put his glasses on, and grabbed his first present

"It's from Hermione" said Harry "she sent me an Eiffel tower"

"a What?" asked Ron looking at his as well

"It's one of the most famous places in Paris" Harry answered, he had learnt about it in school

"Oh," said Ron "There's a letter"

Harry looked down, and found a card

 _Merry Christmas, I hope you're enjoying your holidays,_

 _Hermione_

He grabbed the next present

"I got a present from Jack" said Ron, surprised

"Jack?!" asked Harry surprised even more "But how?"

"Maybe he asked someone to send them" Ron suggested eying his present carefully

"Maybe, what did you get anyway?" Harry asked

Ron opened his present

"Sweets" said Ron, and moved to the next present "What did he gave to you"

"I don't know" Harry said as he searched for Jack's present "Here it is"

"Open it" said Ron, and Harry did, he found two books

"What is Occlumency?" asked Harry, as he read the title of the first book

"I don't know" said Ron "What is the other book about?"

"Parselmagic!" said Harry

"I don't believe he sent you a book about parselmagic!" said Ron, shocked

"Why not?" asked Harry

"It's Dark magic, you-know-who was a parselmouth" said Ron

"I'm a parselmouth as well" said Harry, and grabbed the note that fell from the books

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope you find these books informative…_

 _Occlumency, if you're wondering, is the art of protecting the mind, it will help you protect your mind from invasions (prevent anyone from reading your mind)_

 _While Parselmagic, is a magic performed with parseltongue, it's considered as dark magic, but there's no such a thing as dark and light, but the use of the magic_

 _I hope you'll like the books,_

 _Jack_

"Occlumency is the art of protecting the mind" Harry answered his previous question, and moved to his next present

"Thank you for the present, Harry" said Ron, and ate a chocolate frog from the lot of sweets he got

"You're welcome" said Harry, and moved to his next present, which was from Remus

"How to cast the Patronus, it's the white thing Jack used against the dementor last year isn't it?" asked Harry

"Yes, it is" said Ron "What do you think your patronus will be?"

"I don't know, but it got to be something cool" Harry said

"a Wolf" suggested Ron

"or a Dragon" said Harry excitedly

"I don't think you'll know before you cast it completely, Harry, but I hope it's a big black dog" it was Sirius, standing at the door "Merry Christmas boys!"

"Merry Christmas, Padfoot" replied the boys

"I see you are opening your presents" said Sirius "What did you get?"

"a lot of Sweets" said Ron

"Books" said Harry

"Remus and Hermione, aren't they?" asked Sirius smirking

"Actually, Remus and Jack" Harry said

"Jack?!" Sirius was just as surprised as them

"Yes, we were surprised too" said Ron

"Maybe he asked Hermione to send the presents to us for him?" Harry suggested

"Yes, when he was petrified, he left a letter to Hermione, I've heard that Filch tried to open it but couldn't because his name isn't written on it" said Ron

"Really? I haven't heard of a spell like this" said Sirius

"Maybe he invented it?" Ron suggested "You know, there are people who invent spells"

"I'll make sure I'll ask him when he is revived" said Sirius "now, finish opening you presents and come downstairs breakfast is ready" said Sirius and got out, but then went in again "and don't forget to open my present Harry" Sirius said and then winked to him before he went downstairs to the kitchen

Harry searched for Sirius' present, and finally found it, he opened it

It was a two-sided mirror with a note that explained what it was and how to use it, and wished him Merry Christmas!

-35-35-35-

On the train, Harry and Hermione were reading their new books while Ron was chatting with Neville who joined them in the compartment, Harry was already through half of his Occlumency book and could resist weak attack on his mind, but not powerful ones, Hermione was reading the book Jack sent her on Christmas about wandless magic, she was still attempting the levitation charm wandlessly, but still had yet to succeed, it was more difficult than wand magic, and that's why only few could do wandless magic

They arrived to the castle, and went in to the Great Hall, the older students were all in the castle, because they had attended the Yule ball, no attacks had occurred during the break

When everybody sat down, Dumbledore stood up and started his announcements, "Welcome back, before we start eating, I had some announcements to do. First of all, the new Hogwarts champion will be picked randomly, anyone who wish to participate is to approach me and inform me of his willing to, second of all, because of the recent attacks on some students, there will be a dueling club to all of you who wish to protect themselves, that's it for tonight, tuck in" he said and all kinds of food appeared on the table on front of them

"are you participating in the dueling club?" Ron asked and turned to look at Harry and Hermione

"Yes, I will" said Harry eagerly, "I hope Moony will teach us"

"Yes" said Hermione and got back to her food, when a paper airplane landed in her plate, she read what's written on the outside, it was her name in a loopy cursive handwriting, she opened the letter

 _Meet me in my office after dinner_

She looked up to the teachers table to see who sent the letter, and she saw Dumbledore winking to her, she nodded

"They use paper airplanes in the ministry" said Ron "I see them when I go to the ministry with my father, he told me that they used to use owls, but it was a mess"

"From who it is? And what do they want?" asked Harry

"It's from Dumbledore, he wants me to go and meet him in his office after dinner" she answered


	36. Chapter 36

"Sit down please, Mrs. Granger" said Dumbledore

After the dinner, Hermione parted from Harry and Ron who were going to the Gryffindor tower, and headed to professor Dumbledore's office

"What is it professor?" asked Hermione

Dumbledore said nothing, but put on the table a black diary with small golden letters, forming the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. Hermione felt her heart beating fast inside her chest, it's the diary

"Is this the diary you were speaking about, Mrs. Granger?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes, it is, professor" she answered, without taking her eyes off the diary "How did you find it?"

"We searched the trunks in the Hogwarts express, fortunately it was someone from the first three years" said Dumbledore

"Who?" asked Hermione

"I prefer to not give this information away" said Dumbledore "You've said that Lucius Malfoy had put in Ginny Weasley cauldron, right?"

"Yes" she answered, now looking at Dumbledore

"and that Jack recognized it as a dark artifact?" he continued

"Yes" she answered in a curious tone

"I'm afraid I cannot give it back" said Dumbledore

"But professor…" Hermione began but was interrupted by Dumbledore

"Sorry, Mrs. Granger, it's indeed, as Jack had said, very dangerous" said Dumbledore

"Professor, I will just put it back into Jack's trunk, he asked me to bring it back, I promise I won't touch it after I put it there" said Hermione, Dumbledore looked at her, and she felt he was scanning her

"Is there anything that you'd like to tell me?" asked Dumbledore

Something like what? He doesn't know it's a Horcrux, does he? Should she tell him? Yes, but Jack didn't, she was sure Jack knew it was a Horcrux, but why didn't he tell Dumbledore?

"No, professor" she answered, if Jack didn't tell him, then he has a reason for not telling him and she trusted him, Dumbledore sighed

"Fine, I'm going to give you the diary back, but you're only to put in Jack's trunk, and to not touch it then, I trust Jack to know what to do with it" said Dumbledore and gave the diary to Hermione

"Thank you, professor" she said, and took the diary

"But remember, Mrs. Granger, it's a very dark magic, be careful" said Dumbledore

"I know professor, thank you" she said and left

In the next week, the new Hogwarts champion was chosen, Percy Weasley, Ron's brother, and the first task was planned to take a place on February 4. On the mentioned day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, made their way to the Quidditch pitch, they took their places, close to the pitch, so they can see Percy properly

"What do you think is the task?" asked Ron nervously

"We'll know in a minutes" said Harry

"I hope it's not too dangerous!" said Ron

"It's the Triwizard tournament, it got to be dangerous!" said Hermione, but added quickly when she saw Ron getting paler "nothing deadly though, Dumbledore won't let that happen"

"Yes, sure Dumbledore won't allow anything too dangerous" Harry agreed

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first task of the Triwizard tournament for this year!" said Ludo Bagman loudly, holding his wand to his throat "today, our champions will have to get a golden snitch, the golden snitches were released before in earlier games in the last three or four years. It might sound easy, but to get the snitches, the three champions will have to pass a troll, before starting hunting the nifflers"

"Trolls!?" Ron yelled, furiously

"Well, Jack beat a one in our first year, didn't he? It has to be easy" said Harry, trying his best to believe what he was saying

"And what are nifflers?" asked Ron, he and Harry turned to Hermione

"A Niffler is a creature with a long snout and a coat of black, fluffy fur. They are attracted to shiny things, which make them wonderful for locating treasure, but this also means that they could wreak havoc if kept or set loose indoors." Hermione said

"And that's why they gave them the snitches" said Harry

"Are they dangerous?" asked Ron

"If they pass the troll, the niffler should be nothing. According to ministry classification, trolls are more dangerous" Hermione told them

"And now, the first champion to go, Doryan Rey from Beauxbatons!" Bagman shouted the last two words, a polite applause came from where the Beuxbatons were sitting, and the tall, thin, young man came out of the tent

They watched as Rey transfigured the bat in the trolls hand into a huge snake that wrapped around the troll trying to strangle it. While the troll was struggling with the snake, Rey could pass it and started attempting on catching the niffler, but too late, the troll threw the snake away, and ran after Rey, he almost crashed him with his huge fist, but Rey was fast enough and managed to go away with nothing but a bruised shoulder. Now, Rey was sending stunners at the troll, but the troll was still following him. It happened so fast, Rey summoned the niffler, and got the snitch, before he could run away from the trolls fist again, that broke his other shoulder. That could've ended much worse. and he got 40 from the judges.

"and Now!" said Bagman, he was commenting on Rey the whole time "Our next champion is, Boyka Damyanov from Durmstrang" and they heard a much louder applause the Beuxbaton's

The large black haired young man, made his way to the pitch, he started sending stunners to the troll (not the same troll that Rey had fought) immediately, but the troll just got angrier because of the lights, and tried to hit Domyanov, who was lucky that the last stunner got in the trolls eye and missed him in some inches. Domyanov rose to his feet, and shot _Reducto_ s at the troll, he cut the troll's eyes, who was completely blind by the moment, his eyes bleeding, he was trying to hit Domyanov but couldn't because of his lack of sight. Meanwhile, Domyanov sneaked from behind the troll and was hunting down the niffler. " _Vinculum_ " shouted Domyanov, and ropes burst out of his wand, catching the niffler. a minute later, he had the golden snitch

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the champion of Hogwarts" an uproar came from the audience "Percy Weasley!" and the applauses were deafening

Percy made his way to the pitch, and his troll was the hugest of the three, and he raised his wand.

 **Hello people,**

 **First of all, I didn't have the chance to say thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews, even the bad, because while the good ones encourage me, the bad ones make me improve.**

 **Second of all, as you have noticed (or maybe not), I stopped publishing everyday, because I found it hard and exhausting, but I'll be publishing a chapter every week.**

 **Good news! I'm working now on a new story, but I won't start publishing it until I finish it (It's already 12k words, and it's still the beginning).**

 **and forgive me for any English mistakes, it's not my native language, but I'm doing my best!**

 **I hope you like the story, wait for the next chapter, and stay amazing ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

Percy Weasley raised his wand in front of the troll

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ " he swished and flicked his wand

The trolls bat rose in the air, the troll looked at it dumbly

"He used the levitation charm, isn't it a first year spell?" said Bagman, the audience started to laugh

"Oh, shut up" Ron muttered under his breath, and his face went scarlet red

The bat now was exactly above the troll's head, and suddenly, the bat fell from the air on the troll's head, leaving him unconscious

"Well, that was clever and very innovative" Bagman commented, and the audience clapped loudly

"That's what Jack did when we faced the troll in our first year" said Hermione

Percy moved on to the next part, he put his hand in his pocket

"What is he doing?" asked Ron

"A Galleon?" Bagman said surprised, Percy pulled out a Galleon from his pocket

The next second, the niffler stopped doing what he was doing, and turned his head slowly to Percy's direction

"Of course, nifflers are attracted to shiny things" Bagman commented

Now, the niffler was running toward Percy, who directed his wand toward the niffler

" _Arresto Momentum_ " Percy waved his wand

The niffler, started running in slow motion. Percy approached him carefully, and pulled out something from the niffler's pouch, little tiny golden winged thing the snitch

"and Percy Weasly passed the task" Bagman announced, and the audience clapped loudly, especially Hogwarts' students

"And now," said Bagman "the judges will rate Percy's audition"

Madam Maxime raised her wand and the number 9 came out of it

The same did Barty Crouch, and he gave Percy 10

Bagman gave him another 10, Dumbledore gave him 10

And Karkaroff gave him 4, the audience booed for him

"That leaves Percy with 43 points, and the first place" Bagman announced "The next task, will take a place on March 27, the snitches got a clue for each champion, and they have two months to find out what the task will be, good luck"

-37-37-37-

"Harry, I need your help" said Percy, Harry was sitting in the common room, with Ron and Hermione, writing potions essay for Snape

"Yes, Percy, you did great in the first task" said Harry

"Yes, thank you" said Percy "it's related to the task, you know we got the snitches, and they got a clue for the next task, don't you?" he asked, and pulled the snitch out of his robe pocket

"Yes, I do" Harry asked, confused

"The flesh memories and remember the touch of the first person who handled them in case of a disputed capture" Said Percy, "this snitch was released before, and one of the seekers or former seekers had caught her, so it may contain something inside, but only that seeker can open it"

"So, you want me to try and open it to you?" Harry asked

"Yes, please" said Percy

"But how?" asked Harry

"You should just hold it, and it will open if it remembers you" said Percy, and gave the snitch to you, he took it held it, but nothing happened

"It's not one of my snitches" said Harry "Sorry"

"But… but I tried every other seeker, it has to be you" said Percy

"But it didn't open! I did hold it, I'm not the one who caught this snitch" said Harry

"I guess you're right, I'll try something else" said Percy "Thank you, anyway"

"You are welcome, if there's another thing we can do, we'll be happy to do it" said Harry

Percy turned around, and walked away

"That was weird" said Ron "if he tried every other seeker, then who had caught this snitch?"

"Maybe the seeker had graduated?" asked Hermione

"I think Percy had already sorted that out, I've heard from Fred and George, that he sent it to every possible seeker" said Ron

"Wait!" said Harry "maybe that's my first snitch?"

"So, what if it's your first snitch?" asked Ron

"You didn't catch the snitch then, you almost swallowed it" said Hermione

"We should go and find Percy" said Harry

"I still don't understand" said Ron

"We'll explain later" said Hermione, who was following Harry out of the common room. Ron followed them

"Where, do you think, he went?" asked Hermione

"Do you have the Marauders map on you?" asked Harry

"Yes, I do" she said, and pulled it out of her bag "I solemnly swear, that I'm up to no good" she pointed her wand at the map, and it turned on

"Where is he?" asked Harry

"The owlery" Hermione answered "let's go" they started running to the owlery

"Wait! Percy" shouted Ron to his brother

"What?" he asked

"Give me the snitch" said Harry "I may know how to open it"

"Really? How?" asked Percy, now looking hopeful

"Just give it to him" said Hermione, and he did so, though he was looking at her irritated

Harry, held the snitch, and then slowly kissed the snitch

"Really? Kissing the snitch? That's ridiculous" said Percy

But the snitch did open to him, Harry got the letter out of it and held it up, as to show it to Percy

"No need to thank me" said Harry, and turned away

-37-37-37-

This afternoon, Hermione went to the hospital wing to see Jack, he was still petrified, the potion is not ready yet, it'll be done in the end of April, but she couldn't wait. First, she missed Jack very much, she wanted to fix things between them, and also, wanted to know, to know things, the things he's going to explain later in his letter

She pulled out the letter, she kept it with her, and read it again, he was right about the diary, but it couldn't be only guesses, right the attack started after the diary was stolen, but he described the way of Horcrux's work so accurately

And he knew they will suspect Malfoy, and he even said that Voldemort accused Hagrid, is that why Hagrid was expelled? And he also knew where is the entrance to the chamber, an entrance that a lot of expert wizards came to search, but couldn't find

But he seemed unsure about himself being petrified, he also wasn't sure if he would be petrified or dead, then he wasn't a seer or something, Jack has a secret, and she had to know what is it

And of course, she headed to the library to investigate the matter


	38. Chapter 38

"Here you are Weasley" said Malfoy, Ron and Harry were walking in the corridor, going to divination, and Hermione had arithmancy, so she wasn't with them

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry

"Oh, Potter defending Weasley" said Malfoy "Well, of course, now that your big head brother is in the tournament, even Potter thinks you are important"

"Shut up, Malfoy" said Ron, and pulled out his wand

"Oh, a duel" said Malfoy, still playing around " _Flipendo_ "

The hex hit Ron, and he was sent flipping in the air, but unfortunately, he fell out of a window

" _Engorgio Skullus_ " Harry yelled, and the hex hit Draco while he was laughing, and his head started to grow bigger and bigger, but Harry wasn't watching Draco, he went to the window checking what happened to Ron "Are you okay?" he shouted to the outside

"I'm fine, I used a cushioning charm" Ron shouted back, Harry ran to get where Ron was, he needed someone to escort him to the hospital wing

38-38-38

"I will need to spend some nights here" said Ron to Harry and Hermione, who came to visit him in the hospital wing, after telling Hermione what happened in the slightest details

"Well, you can spend some time with Jack" said Harry

"Very funny, Harry" said Ron

"I can keep you up with the homework and everything" said Hermione

"Thank you, Hermione" said Ron, sounding upset

"How is Percy doing with the clue?" asked Hermione trying to change the subject

"He thinks he found it" said Ron "It's about finding happiness in the dark, I think they are going to fight dementors"

"What? No way?" said Hermione "Dumbledore won't let that happen"

"Well, he let it last year" said Ron

"It's different" said Hermione, and turned to face Harry "What if one of them attacked you?"

"I have mastered the Patronus charms" said Harry " _Expecto Patronum_ " and a silver stag came out of Harry's wand

"Brilliant!" said Ron

"Good, so if a dementor attacks you, produce your patronus and you'll be fine" said Hermione

"I know what I should do" said Harry, and he looked a little bit bothered by something "I should go, I have a quidditch training"

"and I have an essay to finish" said Hermione, before they both left

Ron turned to where Jack bed is supposed to be "Well, at least I have you"

38-38-38

Harry and Hermione were eating breakfast when Hedwig arrived to Harry, he took the letter from her claw

"It's from Amelie" Harry told Hermione

"Is everything okay?" she asked

"Oh, yeah I suppose" said Harry "I didn't read the letter yet, but it's normal, we write to each other a lot" he opened the letter and began to read, while Hermione continued her breakfast, not noticing his face expression turning from happy to confused to shocked, but then he got up

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione

"I… I just need… I just need some fresh air" said Harry, his face is pale "I'll be outside" he finished and got out

"Harry, wait!" Hermione tried to stop him, but he had already run away

She tried to follow him, but she couldn't find him, but she saw something moving in the forest, she transformed, and ran through the forest, trying to make up with the stag that didn't feel the cat following him, and when the stag arrived to a spot where no one can watch him he transformed back, Harry made his way to the nearest tree and sat under it, and started to cry, Hermione made another step forward, Harry looked at the cat

"You shouldn't have followed me to here" he told her, and she transformed back

"Sorry, I only wanted to know what happened" said Hermione weakly, Harry throw at her the letter from Amelie

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I don't know how to tell you this, but I've met someone else. I'm very sorry, Harry, I'm very ashamed of myself, but it's hard, I barely see you, you are in a boarding school where there's no phone or any other mean of communication except for letters_

 _I have enjoyed my time with you a lot, especially on Christmas break, we had a lot of great time together, shame we can't have a good time during the whole year as well_

 _I hope we'll stay friends_

 _Amelie_

Hermione was left speechless, looking at the paper, disgusted

"She disgusts me" said Hermione

"But it's true" said Harry "what's written there"

"Listen to me, Harry" said Hermione "what is written is not true, if she really loved you, she wouldn't leave you because of 'no mean of communication'" said Hermione, the last three word in a sarcastic imitation of Amelie, Harry didn't say anything "I didn't know you were dating" said Hermione

"It happened after Jack was petrified, and I didn't want to" he began

"I understand" said Hermione interrupting "Did you kiss?" she asked before she could prevent herself from asking, and she regretted that

"Yes" said Harry, and then began to cry again, Hermione didn't see Harry cry often, she doesn't remember when was the last time, if there was one, she watched him crying

"I… I'm sorry" said Hermione

"It's not your fault" he said

Hermione got a little bit closer, and then started walking toward him until she reached him, she sat down next to him, and then she hugged him, and he hugged her back, she felt his tears falling on her shoulders. Suddenly, she felt something, a feeling, she never had before, a very weird feeling, like something waking up in her, a new voice in her mind, a feeling she never had before, neither when she hugged Jack, nor when she kissed him. But then the old voice woke her up from her short vigil _I love Jack_

"Thank you" said Harry, and pulled himself out of her arms "I'll be fine" and then he transformed back into a large stag and ran away

 _Do you?_ Replied the new voice

 **Oops!  
Thank you for reading, sorry for being late, Holidays and etc. you know...  
and I'm still working on the next fic (not new anymore) it's already 30K words  
I hope you loved this chapter, let me know what do you think...**


	39. Chapter 39

_Where am I?_

Hermione was standing in an empty room, it was a small room, the only source of light was the lamps hanging on the walls

She looked around, there was something moving, it wasn't smoke, but it moved like one, and it was forming two shapes, one on her left and one on her right

"Hermione!" the two voices said together, the one from the left she recognized as Jack's voice, and the one from her right was Harry's

"Jack!" she looked at her left, and then turned her head to the right "Harry! Harry?!"

Harry's figure was dissolving into smoke when, Jack's voice called again "Hermione!" she turned her head to where the sound came from

"Jack!" she was running to where Jack was melting to the floor, he was slowly turning into liquid, he's legs were already gone, and around him was a silver liquid, when she was about to start running toward Jack, Harry's voice called again

"Hermione!" she turned her face again to see Harry, not the thirteen years old wizard, but a little child, who was being dragged into a dark cloud "Help me!" he said quietly

"Hermione!" called Jack quietly this time, who was still melting to the silver pool around him, only his head remained "Do you really love me?" he managed, before he dissolved into smoke

"Jack!" she cried, and ran to where Jack was, trying to catch the smoke "Yes, yes I do" she said

"Hermione!" little Harry called, she turned her head to him, but he wasn't there, the dark cloud was calling to her "Hermione!" now with a deeper voice, and the cloud started dragging her too

And she woke up! Breathing heavily, she looked around, she turned on her lamp, and when she saw that she was still there, she sighed in relief

Then she pulled out the map from her trunk, the marauders map "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" she whispered, and activated the map, she checked the hospital wing, Jack was still there, and Ron too

Then she checked the boys' dormitory, she checked the beds, Dean, Seamus, Neville, but the three other beds where empty

'Where is Harry' she panicked, she started searching for him over the map, and finally found him, in the forbidden forest

What was he doing there? Should she go?

She looked around, made sure that her dormmates were asleep, before she slowly, and carefully, make it out of bed, she got down to the common room, and then out of the fat lady portrait, she transformed into the cat she was, and made her way through the castle

She got to the forest edge, it was dark and scary inside the forest, but she was determined to find Harry, so she got in, and kept moving deeper into the forest, until she found him, sitting under a tree, rereading Amelie's letter

"What are you doing here?" she transformed back into her human form

"Woah, Hermione, you scared me" Harry almost shouted, and put the letter back to his robes "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I asked first" she insisted, he sighed

"I couldn't sleep, I needed fresh air" he said "What are you doing here?"

"I had a nightmare" she said, and went to sit next to him

"How did you find me?" he asked, she simply pulled out from her robes' pocket the map "what was your nightmare?"

"Nothing" she simply answered "Were you reading the letter from Amelie?" she asked, a little bit irritated, was she feeling jealous?

 _No! I wasn't feeling jealous_ the old sound shouted in her mind

"No!" Harry answered, unconvincingly

"Yes, you were" Hermione said

"No, I wasn't" Harry insisted

"Fine" she said in a higher pitch than usual

"and if I was?" he said

"Then?" she asked

"Then what?" he asked back

"Nothing" she said, and there was an embarrassing silence for a moment

39-39-39

 _Was she feeling jealous?_ Harry wondered, she looked irritated

"So, do you want to talk about your nightmare?" he asked, trying to not let the conversation die, and breaking the silence

"No" she said firmly "I want to talk about how do you feel"

"Hermione, please" said Harry

"I'm trying to help" she argued back

 _You're not helping at all!_ He thought to himself

"I don't love her" said Harry "I didn't love her before"

"Then why do you keep reading her letter?" asked Hermione

"I still liked her" he answered, _Is she jealous?_ He wondered again _No! she couldn't be, she is Jack's girlfriend, and she loves him, or at least likes him_ "and we did spend good times together" he added

"and now?" Hermione asked

"I… I don't know" he said, and then he pulled out the letter, he stared at it for a minute, hesitated a little, and then ripped the paper, and he felt something, he felt relief

"It's getting very late" said Hermione "we should head to the castle"

39-39-39

On the day of the second task, the whole school made its way to the quidditch pitch, except for Harry and Hermione, who made their way to the hospital wing, so Ron won't be alone

"Thank you, you really didn't have to" said Ron, for the thousand time this morning

"We didn't want to watch it anyway" said Hermione

"Yes, and if there were dementors out there, I don't want to be there" said Harry

"Yes, it affects you more than anybody else, mate" said Ron

"Thank you for the support, Ron" said Harry, sarcastically

"Well, at least you didn't lose consciousness or wet your pants like Malfoy did or something like this"

"It happened a long time ago" said Hermione, saving Ron from Harry's retort

"Ladies and gentlemen" Bagman's sound came vaguely from the outside

"The task is about to begin" said Ron, somewhat enthusiastic

Harry and Hermione, brought their books with them, Harry's was about parselmagic, and Hermione's was about Legilimency, she had finished the one about wandless magic she got from Jack on Christmas

 **So, yes, Hello,  
** **First of all, thank you for reading, I hope you're enjoying it  
Second of all, as I've already stated here, I'm working on another fic, and I've said that I won't publish before it's done  
**But, I might (and I might not) publish it and start updating it, (if I do, I'll make sure you know, and I will post the link here)  
So, I want to know what do you think about it, and if you prefer waiting until it's complete, or not...  
 **So, yess, I've decided on publishing the new fic, 'Survivor, lost boy, and a plan', he is the URL:**

s/12305665/1/Survivor-lost-boy-and-a-plan

 **and if there any specific thing (character, pairing, houses, etc.) you'd like to see in the fic, I'd like to know in the reviews  
** **and finally, thank you for everyone Followed/Favorited/Reviewed**

 **I hope you're enjoying :)**


	40. Chapter 40

April 23, the day the victims were retrieved, Jack walked in to the Gryffindor common room, feeling very tired, his hair color was sandy and eyes were very bright grey, it was still stuck since the petrification, he wanted to sleep so bad, but his friends won't let him

"Jack!" said Hermione, who stood up, ran toward him and hugged him

"Hermione!" was his response, but most of it wasn't said because of Hermione, who kissed him

And after all the greetings of Harry and Ron, and Lavender interruption to say 'hello' to Jack gaining a look of distaste from Hermione, Jack ended up alone with Hermione in an empty classroom

"So, are we back together?" asked Jack

"I-I need some time, I-" Hermione started to say, but was interrupted

"I understand" said Jack "Why did you bring me to here?"

"There are somethings you need to explain" Hermione said

"Please, Hermione, can't that wait for tomorrow" said Jack yawning

"No, I've waited for the last six months" said Hermione firmly

"What do you want to know?" asked Jack

"Everything" said Hermione

"The diary is a horcrux" said Jack "a horcrux is-" Jack started explaining but was cut by Hermione

"I know what Horcruxes are" said Hermione

"H-How?" asked Jack, shocked

"I was searching for the basilisk" said Hermione "you said Slytherin monster is basilisk, and I read that it's one of the only things that destroy a horcrux, and I was curious"

"But the books were removed from Hogwarts library years ago" said Jack

"The library is not the only place to find a book" said Hermione

"Anyway," said Jack "Voldemort made horcruxes to be immortal"

"Horcruxes? He did more than one?" she asked, horrified by the idea

"Yes, he made seven horcruxes to be accurate" said Jack, he decided it would be better if they don't know about Harry, not yet

"Is that why he survived the night he was supposed to die?" asked Hermione

"Yes" Jack answered

"B-But if he is immortal, then-then it's impossible to defeat him" she said, while pacing the classroom, Jack who was sitting on one of the table, watching her as she did so, she stopped and looked at him, waiting for an answer

"No" said Jack "It's possible, you need to find the Horcruxes and destroy them"

"But they could be anything" said Hermione "they could be anywhere"

"That's right" said Jack

"It's going to take us years" said Hermione, her hair bushy as ever because of all the thinking she was doing

"No" said Jack, simply

"No?" she stopped pacing again, looked at him, and asked

"No" he said again

"What ar-" she began to say, but Jack interrupted her again

"I know what are the Horcruxes" said Jack

"What are th-" she began to ask again, but was interrupted, again

"and I know where are they" said Jack "and I have some of them already"

"What are they?" asked Hermione "and where are they?"

"When Voldemort first found out he was a wizard he was very fond of the idea of being differe-" Jack was explaining, when he was interrupted by Hermione

"It's a very interesting story, but how does that answer my question?" she asked

"If you waited until I finished my answer, you have known" Jack said, impatiently, Hermione flushed "Hogwarts was the first place he felt in like home"

"The founders' possessions" said Hermione

"Exactly" said Hermione

"So, it's Godric Gryffindor sword, Helga Hufflepuff cup, Salazar Slytherin locket and…" she thought "The Ravenclaw diadem is lost"

"Well, Voldemort couldn't turn Gryffindor sword into a horcrux, because he couldn't put his hands on it" said Jack

"and what about the diadem?" asked Hermione

"He found it" said Jack "He manipulated the Grey Lady, and she told him where did she hide it"

"She hid it?" asked Hermione surprised "but she's Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter, and if she knew, then why didn't she tell Dumbledore or Flitwick?"

"She stole it from her mother" said Jack

"That's awful" said Hermione

"I found it, I found the diadem again" said Jack, Hermione looked at him surprised, shocked, her jaw fell to the ground

"Y-you? How?" she asked

"It was in the room of requirements" Jack said "he thought he was the only one to discover it"

"And the others?" asked Hermione "of course he hid the other possessions as well"

"Yes, he did" said Jack

"Did you find another thing?" asked Hermione

"Hufflepuff cup" said Jack "It was in the Lestrange vault"

"How did you get to the Lestrange vault?" asked Hermione, Jack didn't answer, he only smirked at her, but she saw what she needed to see, the glimpse of mischief in his eyes turned him in, she gasped "Did you break to the vault?"

"Yes" he simply answered

"But that's very dangerous" said Hermione

"Somethings are worth the sacrifice" said Jack

"It's impossible" said Hermione

"Well, it was broken twice" said Jack

"But you can't do it if you don't use dark magic" said Hermione

"Who said I didn't?" he answered, she gasped "Look, Hermione, I needed to, if we wan-" he began to explain

"I understand" she said "What about Slytherin locket?"

"It's in Grimmauld place" said Jack

"Where?" Hermione asked again

"Sirius childhood house" said Jack, he couldn't actually call it home, could he?

"What? How did it end up there?" asked Hermione

"It's a long story" said Jack

"We have all the time" Hermione insisted

"Regulus, Sirius' young brother, stole it from its original hidden place" said Jack "he discovered Voldemort's secret"

"But he was a death eater" said Hermione

"He changed" said Jack

"Why haven't you retrieved it yet?" asked Hermione

"I could be suspected" said Jack

"Suspected in what?" asked Hermione

"Isn't it weird that I know all this?" asked Jack "some of it, even Dumbledore doesn't know about it"

"Does Dumbledore about this?" asked Hermione

"He has his suspicions as usual" said Jack

"How do you know all of that?" asked Hermione, but Jack didn't answer her question

"and there's also his grandfather's ring" said Jack, ignoring Hermione "It's already with me"

"How do you know all of that?" asked Hermione again

"and here is the diary" said Jack, still ignoring her

"Jack!" Hermione said

"and the last Horcrux is Nagini, Voldemort's snake" Jack continued

"Answer my question" Hermione shouted

Jack finally turned to look at her "Hermione!" he said

"No, Jack, you are going to answer my question" said Hermione

"I-I'm-" Jack started to say

"You are what?" asked Hermione again

Jack hair color finally changed again, pale blue hair, and a darker shade of grey than before

"I'm from the future" said Jack

 **Well, that's a surprise!  
But it does make sense, the first book was published in 1997, it's still 1993  
and even if it was sent to him from the future, why was he very afraid that anyone will discover? he didn't do anything wrong, he read the book  
**

 **Thank you for reading,  
I hope you liked the chapter**


End file.
